Danielle Fights for the Manoir de Barbarac
by 1Engineer
Summary: This what if story assumes that Prince Henry married Princess Gabriella and the story begins as soon as Danielle escapes from Monsieur le Pieu. Can Danielle gain ownership of the Manoir de Barbarac? Story complete.
1. Introduction

**Danielle Fights for the Manoir de Barbaric**

**Chapter 1: Introduction **(Note: The Story Begins in Chapter 2)

This potential **_what if_** story assumes that Prince Henry married Princess Gabriella and the story begins as soon as Danielle escapes from Monsieur le Pieu. After escaping from le Pieu, Danielle attempts to reclaim the Manoir de Barbarac.

In a battle with Rodmilla de Ghent for the Manoir de Barbarac, Danielle has a lot going for her. She has proven to be resourceful, intelligent, and brave in (1) saving Maurice by facing the wagon master and challenged Prince Henry to do the right thing, (2) standing up to the Gypsy leader and rescuing Prince Henry, and (3) confronting Monsieur le Pieu to win her freedom.

Danielle also has a strong claim to the Manoir de Barbaric as indicated below.

_**Concerning allodial land:** **Allodial** land, or **allodium**, is literally land which has no lord. The holder of allodial land would owe no obligations, as owner of the land, to anyone else _

**_2. If the father and mother be not living, let brother and sister succeed. _**

_Fully heritable children were the offspring of a legal marriage between freeborn parents. A legal marriage was one where a series of specific rites were performed and payments were exchanged between kindreds. The usual legal series was: a betrothal agreement between families; betrothal feast; marriage within a specified time; marriage before witnesses; and an exchange of dower, dowry, and morning after gift. Offspring of a full legal marriage alliance were fully heritable. The legal intention was that those children had first claim to a parent's estate. _

_27. If any freeman shall die intestate, his chattels shall be distributed by the hands of his nearest kinsfolk and friends, under supervision of the church, saving to every one the debts which the deceased owed to him._

_**C.71. **And if anyone depart this life intestate, be it through his neglect, be it through sudden death; then let not the lord draw more from his property than his lawful heriot. And according to his direction, let the property be distributed very justly to the wife and children and relations, to every one according to the degree that belongs to him. _

**_And Concerning successions: From the Magna Carta_**

_**C.l. (Antiqua).** Let sisters succeed equally with brothers to the inheritance of the parents. If a father or mother die intestate, let the sisters with the brothers succeed to the inheritance of each parent in equal division without any objection._

_**C.2. (Antiqua).** The children are first in the succession of an inheritance. In the inheritance of him who dies intestate the children are first: if there are no children, the inheritance goes to the grandchildren; if there are no grandchildren, the great-grandchildren are called to the inheritance; but if he who dies leave neither children, grandchildren, father, nor mother, then the grandfather or grandmother will establish the inheritance for themselves._

Also, as the Anna story below shows, Danielle would be able to defend those rights within legal institutions and gain popular support which was very important in the outcome of a case.

_Anna (1496-1552) was the daughter of Hermann Buschler, a prominent citizen who had even been the burgermeister of the German town of Schwabisch Hall, within the Holy Roman Empire. As a youth, Anna had simultaneous affairs with a young local nobleman, Erasmus Schenk of Limpurg, and a cavalryman named Daniel Treutwein. Anna's father became so upset at discovering these affairs that he deprived her of most of her inheritance. A scandalized woman, Anna fought in the Hall legal system for decades, eventually winning back some of her inheritance. _

_Anna's story suggests a rather empowered woman, largely thanks to a Germanic legal tradition which accorded women basic rights which kept men from treating them like "chattel" (Western Heritage, 203). Anna did face difficulties, particularly the fact that as an unprofessional single woman, she needed a male to represent her in court (Burgermeister's Daughter, 111). Had she been a professional woman with marketable skills though, Anna would have received "proper legal status", evidence of some amount of gender egalitarianism. _

_Furthermore, the story of Anna's battle for her inheritance reveals a great deal about popular opinion. Anna, a known fornicator, initially lost her case. Instead of meekly accepting this ruling, she next sued the city of Hall itself. _**_Eventually, public opinion turned against the once-popular Herman Buschler for his treatment of Anna_**_, and he ultimately lost his position as burgermeister (Burgermeister's Daughter 119-121). Anna's story shows that women did have some rights, and that they also had, at least in this case, _**_the ability to defend those rights within legal institutions_**_. Even more important is evidence of public opinion--instead of siding against Anna as a disobedient daughter causing trouble for her family, Hall's citizens actually sided with Anna against her father. In this, both daughter's obedience to father and woman's obedience to man were turned on their heads, revealing that regardless of religious doctrines of male supremacy, life among laypeople was much more complex. _

In addition, Danielle would have a very strong benefactor in Signore Leonardo da Vinci and the testimony of Maurice, Paulette, Louise, and Gustave plus perhaps other dismissed servants would establish that Augusta's intention was for Danielle to receive the Manoir de Barbaric.

And finally, the actions of Rodmilla would work in Danielle's favor. (1) The Manoir de Barbaric at the time of Auguste's death was prosperous with fifteen servants. Rodmilla used up the wealth of the manoir for herself and two daughters until there was only three servants plus Danielle and, Danielle not only didn't share in the wealth, she was utilized as a servant. (2) Rodmilla did not pay Danielle and underpaid the other servants, and therefore they and Danielle could use the legal system to collect the indebtedness or claim the indebtedness voided any claim she might have to the manoir. And (3) Danielle was born a free person and a woman was considered to be an adult at fifteen. Therefore, she was not the property of Rodmilla's to sell. Even if Rodmilla was not punished for the apparent crime, her actions would turn public opinion against her. That, in turn, would aid Danielle in the legal system.

However, Rodmilla would be a formidable opponent. (1) Rodmilla has some advantages by being a Baroness since nobles were given some deference over commoners, (2) she already was known to have possession of the manoir, (3) she was smart, cunning, and ruthless, and (4) Widowhood gave women their husband's lands and authority as shown below.

_Widowhood was the saving grace of most unhappy marriages in the **Middle Ages**. **Widowhood gave women their husband's lands and authority.** Even though women were the childbearers and rearers, only when widowed did women have a role in the **inheritance** of land.(Mundy 211).Women could then inherit and bequeath land but could not sit in Parliament (Coulton 617). The rights of widows are even discussed in the Magna Carta. It declares that widows did not need to marry again if they did not want to (Cipolla 59). It is fair to say that women gained not only wealth but freedom as a result of their husbands' deaths. _

My conclusion is the first priority, "**Widowhood gave women their husband's lands and authority,**" would be given to Rodmilla de Ghent since a stepparent is still a parent. The second priority, "**If the father and mother be not living, let brother and sister succeed**," means the right of Danielle to inherit would normally be inferior to those of Rodmilla.

Clearly, if Danielle hopes to be awarded the sole heir to the Manoir de Barbarac, she is going to need to overcome Rodmilla's strong legal position.


	2. Danielle Makes Plans for Her Future

**Chapter 2—Danielle Makes Plans for Her Future**

After Monsieur le Pieu had handed Danielle the key to her freedom, she departed from the Château Beynac. Danielle's thoughts for the last few days had been on escaping. She had not planned ahead beyond that. Now that she is free, Danielle must make plans. _Where am I going to go and what am I going to do?_ She asked herself. She decided to visit Gustave and make plans from there.

While walking to Gustave's home, Danielle recalls the words of the maid (Joan of Arc) during her trial a hundred years earlier. **_Speak boldly_**. The maid would speak boldly and take charge and, although she was only a peasant, by boldly taking charge she raised the siege of Orleans and crowned a king.

Thinking back, Danielle realizes that people earn respect more by actions than rank and position. There is no reason not to do right but people take advantage of those that allow it. That is human nature. In the past, Danielle recalls she was given the respect she demanded and earned by her words and actions.

First, she obtained the release and freedom of Maurice by speaking boldly and with determination. Second, although surrounded by a band of gypsies, Danielle obtained the release of herself and Prince Henry by speaking boldly, by being brave, and by demonstrating outstanding courage and resourcefulness. Considering that she was in her undergarments, had she been submissive and shown fear, the likely outcome is that Henry would have been killed, or captured and held for ransom, and she may even have been raped. Finally, Danielle obtained her freedom from Monsieur le Pieu by speaking boldly, taking charge, and demanding her freedom with a very real threat on his life.

Conversely, at the Masque Ball, she did not speak boldly; nor did her actions and words demand respect. Her words and actions were that of a docile servant and that is how she was treated.

Instead, Danielle reasons, when Prince Henry said, "Tell these women who you are," she should have boldly replied, "I am the only child, born in lawful marriage, to Auguste de Barbarac and Comtesse Nicole de Lancret (after so many years, Danielle knows that the title of Nicole would not be challenged). As their heir, I am the mistress and owner of the Manoir de Barbarac. For a number of years, through my generosity, I have allowed Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters to live in my home."

Then speaking angrily, she should have addressed Rodmilla and said, "But madam de Ghent, you are trying my patience with your lies to the Crown about my position. You will apologize or tomorrow, I will evict you and you can return to Belgium or whatever boorish place you came from. Furthermore, madam if you insist on continuing you lies to the Crown, a crime that is punishable by death, than I will demand that you be arrested and charged."

Then she should have looked Henry in the eyes and boldly said, "Your Highness, you will recall a few moments earlier I said, _Henry, there is something I must tell you, now, before another word is spoken_. I am sorry that much of what I intended to tell you had to be revealed in this unfortunate manner." Then she should have firmly pulled on his hand to lead him away from the crowd and said, "However, come with me, **now**, and I will tell you the rest of the story."

Danielle realizes that, in order to try to earn the love of Rodmilla, she has always been submissive to her and never stood up for herself. That will change. Danielle knows that in a physical battle, it would be no contest. Danielle is eighteen years old and has developed strength through hard labor; while Rodmilla is about forty and has been pampered. Even in a battle of the intellect, Danielle can hold her own. Danielle is determined to never again trust Rodmilla because Rodmilla is a master at treachery and deceit.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Danielle arrived at Gustave's. Danielle told Gustave about being sold to le Pieu and how she won her freedom. Gustave told her that this very day Prince Henry was marrying Princess Gabriella and following the wedding, the banquet and celebrations will last until late into the night. 

Danielle decided that she wanted to discuss her options with Signore Leonardo da Vinci and that would require getting into Hautefort. Since the Baroness and her daughters would be at banquet until late, Danielle made a trip to the Manoir de Barbarac. She told Paulette and Louise her story about Monsieur le Pieu.

Paulette clutched Danielle's arm and led her to the carved desk, "After Monsieur le Pieu left, I was dusting the desk and found this hidden drawer." The face of the drawer had been designed to be camouflaged by the carvings and was almost undetectable. Transporting the desk to or from the Château Beynac had jarred it open slightly allowing Paulette to find it.

The carved desk had originally belonged to Danielle's mother, Nicole. The hidden drawer had two compartments. In the front and larger compartment were love letters Nicole had received from Auguste and the Certificate of Marriage between Auguste and Nicole. In the back compartment was a leather pouch containing seventy-two gold francs. Danielle took the letters and initially offered to split the gold francs with Maurice, Paulette, and Louise, but they refused to accept such a large sum. So, finally Danielle gave each of them each six gold francs, several months' wages.

Danielle decided that she needed some of Marguerite's clothes and jewelry so she could visit Hautefort. Danielle selected three gowns, undergarments, shoes, and items of inexpensive jewelry that Marguerite had discarded or seldom wore.

Danielle and Gustave returned to his home. Danielle read the love letters Auguste had written to Nicole. One letter written six weeks before Danielle's birth said:

_Dearest Nicole,_

_While traveling, earlier today, I was accosted by bandits. However, I was never in any real danger. I drew my swords and charged one the bandits. I could see fear in his eyes before he moved out of my way. My stallion and I, quickly left them far behind._

_Still, no matter how small the risk, sometimes things do happen and it is good to plan ahead. Therefore, in the event of my demise, for as long as you shall live, I leave to you and our unborn child, my entire estate, including the Manoir de Barbarac and all its possessions. Further, upon my demise, for as long as you shall live, I give you all my rights and authority to the Manoir de Barbarac and all its possessions with the understanding that, upon your death, our unborn child shall inherit the Manoir de Barbarac and possessions._

_It has always been my belief that servants that are willing, and not forced, are the most productive. Therefore, it has always been my policy that any servant upon marriage or obtaining the age of twenty-five shall thereafter be free to leave the Manoir de Barbarac and be granted freeborn status. I know that you will always honor that policy._

_I shall be returning home within ten days. Until then, take care of yourself and our unborn child._

_With all my love,_

_Auguste_

* * *

Early the next morning Danielle, dressed as a lady, went to Hautefort to visit Signore Leonardo da Vinci. Leonardo was still working on her portrait when Danielle arrived. 

"Leonardo, may I speak with you?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle! Of course, please find a place to sit down," Leonardo replied as he covered her portrait. "I haven't seen you for a week or so. How have you been doing?"

"Last week has not been a good week. In fact, it has been a very bad week and now I need to make some plans for my future. That is what I need to talk to you about," Danielle replied.

"Tell me about it," Leonardo said with concern in his voice.

"The morning after the masque, my stepmother sold me to Monsieur le Pieu. So for the last week, until yesterday when I escaped, le Pieu had me in chains at the Château Beynac."

"Were you harmed in any way and how did you escape?" Leonardo wanted to know.

"Fortunately, I wasn't harmed and nothing really happened. He chained my legs so I could not run. However, when I was cleaning his swords, I hid a knife behind my skirt. I grabbed it and cut his face. Then I grabbed a sword and said, '_My father was an expert swordsman, monsieur. He taught me well. Now hand me that key, or I swear on his grave, I will slit you from navel to nose_.' After he freed me from my chains, I locked him in the chains and hid the key."

"Danielle, you were freeborn and you are over fifteen. Your stepmother has no right to sell you so you may have an action against her if you are so inclined."

"Rodmilla has been a trespasser on the Manoir de Barbarac for far too long. What I would really like is to gain ownership as the only heir of my parents and I hope this letter will give support to that endeavor," she stated as she handed Leonardo Auguste's letter.

* * *

Prince Henry finally woke up with a terrible hangover. He had gotten drunk at the banquet and just fell asleep in his bed. Princess Gabriella was already up and dressed. The little talking that had occurred between the Prince and Princess was limited to Latin. Like all high ranking nobles, both she and Henry were taught Latin; however, they were not very proficient. She did not mind that the marriage was not consummated. As far as she was concerned, never would be soon enough. Gabriella was not happy to be forced into a marriage with this boorish drunk. In a couple of days, she would be acquiring her own quarters and, except for official and public functions, the less contact she has with Henry the better. 

Even with his splitting headache, Henry is able to focus his eyes on the older woman with a sour expression and he realizes just how right his mother was when she said, "Any choice is better than Spain." Last night, Henry recalls, he made several attempts to live up to his _specific obligations_ by showing affection to his new wife and each time she would stiffen up with her _do not touch me_ attitude. So he proceeded to get royally drunk.

_Oh well, look on the bright side_, Henry thinks to himself. _Surely things between us can only get better. I don't see how they could get any worse_.

* * *

For more than an hour, Danielle and Leonardo talked and made plans for a number of actions. 

First, Danielle will file a complaint against Rodmilla with the sheriff that she was illegally sold. Probably the sheriff will not take any action against a noble in favor of a commoner, without intervention by a member of the royal family, but it would be good to have the complaint on record.

Second, to prevent Monsieur le Pieu from making any attempt to recapture Danielle and/or hold her against her will, she will file with the court affidavits from herself, Maurice, Paulette, and Louise that the Lady Danielle de Barbarac is freeborn, without any debts. Therefore, she could not rightfully be sold. Later the affidavits would be attached to the Petition as Exhibits. Along, with the filing of the affidavits, Danielle will seek a temporary emergency injunction from the court to be served on Monsieur le Pieu that he take no action to harass, possess or hold the Lady Danielle de Barbarac against her will unless there is first a court hearing establishing his right to do so.

Danielle was also concerned that le Pieu might attempt the reclaim the items he had returned so it was decided to seek an additional temporary emergency injunction that le Pieu be forbidden from removing personal property from the manoir without first obtaining approval of the court. Leonardo would argue to the court that le Pieu would not be harmed by the temporary emergency injunctions that would continue only until after the filing of the Petition.

Third, Danielle will file a petition in the ecclesiastical court to grant her the sole ownership of the Manoir de Barbarac. Danielle would also seek a court order, to be served on Rodmilla along with a copy of the petition, that no servant or property of the Manoir de Barbarac is to be sold or disposed of, without authorization of the court, until a final resolution of the case. Furthermore, Danielle would seek a court order making permanent the injunctions against Monsieur le Pieu.

Fourth, Leonardo knows that Queen Marie has a strong sense of justice and a word from her would greatly influence the decision of any court. Further, at the masque, Henry said to Danielle, "My mother said you were getting married." Danielle reasons, and Leonardo concurs, that since Rodmilla and Marguerite had visited the queen, it is likely that Rodmilla and Marguerite had lied to the queen. Therefore, Danielle will write a letter to Queen Marie informing her of the complaint she filed with the sheriff against Rodmilla and reminding her of Henry's statement.

Fifth, since the ecclesiastical courts have never been as interested in justice as in the perception of justice, and because the decisions are greatly influenced by public opinion, Danielle will frequently visit Hautefort and the market place, and mingle with the citizens to tell her side of the story. Since, Rodmilla will certainly do likewise, Danielle should be able to counteract Rodmilla's spin.

Leonardo explained to Danielle that, in view of the rights of a widow to inherit her husband's land and authority, winning her case would be very difficult. Leonardo recommended and intended to present Danielle's case for the Manoir de Barbarac both in law and in equity. "**In law**," Leonardo told Danielle, "Auguste's letter is your strongest position. However, it is not written as a legal document and is weak because it can be interpreted in a number of ways. **In equity**," Leonardo went on to say, "your best hope is the mistreatment and inequities you experienced at the hands of Baroness de Ghent."

* * *

Upon leaving Leonardo's quarters, Danielle filed her complaint against Rodmilla at the office of the sheriff. As expected, the bored clerk logged it in with the time and date and added it to a stack of un-acted upon complaints. As Leonardo had explained, the fact that she filed a complaint, which would be noted in the letter to the queen and in the petition, would help influence the queen and court in Danielle's behalf. 

Danielle then returned to Gustave's and asked him to go with her to get the affidavits signed by Maurice, Paulette, and Louise. Gustave would also sign each affidavit as a witness. Danielle decided, until they were served, that it was best that neither le Pieu nor Rodmilla know her whereabouts or plans. She and Gustave found Maurice in the stables. While, Gustave keep watch, Danielle explained her plans to Maurice and asked Maurice to get Paulette and Louise to also sign an affidavit. Each affidavit simply stated:

_I, the undersigned, do hereby swear that the Lady Danielle de Barbarac, is freeborn, without any debts, and is the daughter and only child of the lawful marriage between Auguste de Barbarac and the Lady Nicole de Lancret. Until his death, Auguste de Barbarac was the sole owner of the Manoir de Barbarac and, as such, the Lady Danielle de Barbarac is the only living heir and rightful owner of the Manoir de Barbarac. Furthermore, by his actions, and his expressed and written words, Auguste de Barbarac intended that the Lady Danielle de Barbarac inherit the Manoir de Barbarac._

After she and Gustave returned to his home with the affidavits, Danielle wrote the following letter to Queen Marie.

_Your Majesty,_

_I am the Lady Danielle de Barbarac, freeborn and the only child of lawful marriage between Auguste de Barbarac and the Lady and, I believe, Comtesse Nicole de Lancret. I have never met my mother. She died giving birth to me. The three remaining servants at the Manoir de Barbarac tell me I look very much like my mother. It was her wedding gown and shoes that I was wearing at the masque._

_My parents, especially my father, were the sole owners of the Manoir de Barbarac and I am their only heir. During my first eight years and until my father died, I lived a life of privilege. Two weeks before my father died Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters, Marguerite and Jacqueline moved into the Manoir de Barbarac. Therefore, my father Auguste de Barbarac and Rodmilla de Ghent were married for only a very short time._

_That was ten years ago. Upon the death of my father Rodmilla de Ghent moved me out of my room, gave my prized possessions to her daughters and turned me into her servant. Ten years ago, the Manoir de Barbarac was very prosperous with fifteen servants. During this time Rodmilla de Ghent has used up most of the wealth of the manoir for her extravagant lifestyle._

_The day following the Masque Ball, Rodmilla de Ghent compounded her crimes against me by unlawfully selling me to Monsieur le Pieu who held me against my will and kept me in chains until yesterday when I escaped. Today, I have filed with the office of the sheriff a complaint against Rodmilla de Ghent for this crime._

_In part based upon a letter and will of my father granting me the Manoir de Barbarac, within the next couple of days I will petition the court to regain my rightful position as sole owner of the Manoir de Barbarac. As the evidence and testimony will show, it was my father's intention that I, and not Rodmilla de Ghent, inherit the Manoir de Barbarac. Nevertheless, upon the death of my father, Rodmilla de Ghent assumed the ownership of the Manoir de Barbarac. However, what could I do? I was only eight years old. _

_Now I wish to address my short-term relationship with your son Prince Henry. But first I wish to congratulate Your Majesties and his Highness on his marriage to Princess Gabriella. I wish them all the happiness in the world plus, I know, the marriage will improve relations between France and Spain. _

_I first met Prince Henry one morning, about two weeks ago, after he had taken one of our horses. He gave me twenty gold francs. Rodmilla de Ghent had sold Maurice, a servant, to pay her taxes and he was to be shipped to the Americas. Maurice had been employed at the Manoir de Barbarac since before I was born. He is like family to me. _

_Of necessity, I dressed above my station so I could enter Hautefort and use the twenty gold francs to purchase Maurice's freedom. And again, by chance, your son arrived and assisted me in the matter. Having obtained Maurice's freedom, I just wanted to leave. However, Prince Henry followed across the court yard asking for a name—any name. So I gave him the name of my mother. I did not see any harm as I never expected to see him again. However, our paths seemed to keep crossing and, after that, to reveal the truth would have been awkward. Plus, Prince Henry is very charming and like most young ladies I welcomed and enjoyed his company so I hope you and Prince Henry can forgive my youthful indiscretion and accept my apology for deceiving the Prince. I did come to the Masque Ball to tell him the truth. In fact, almost the first words out of my mouth was, "Henry, there is something I must tell you, now, before another word is spoken." However, he didn't give me a chance before that awful scene with Rodmilla de Ghent. _

_The one thing Prince Henry did tell me before that awful scene is, "My mother said you were getting married." Now very few people even remember my mother so the only person that would have had any reason to say that I and/or my alias, Comtesse Nicole de Lancret, was getting married would have been Rodmilla de Ghent since she considered me competition in her efforts to get Prince Henry to marry Marguerite. I do know while the Prince and I were meeting at the ruins at Amboise, you were meeting with Rodmilla and Marguerite. You might wish to consider, after reading this letter, if they told you the truth or if they told you a lie._

_Your loyal and faithful servant,_

_Danielle de Barbarac_

It was mid afternoon that Danielle returned to Leonardo's quarters. Leonardo added the following note to the Queen.

_Your Majesty,_

_I am enclosing a letter from the Lady Danielle de Barbarac. Please be assured that she states her position accuracy and I will be assisting her in her petition to gain her rightful ownership of the Manoir de Barbarac. I find her to be a young lady of exceptional intelligence and integrity. I personally encouraged her to attend the Masque Ball and to reveal her true identity to Prince Henry. I assured her that the Prince would understand._

_Please contact me if you have any questions._

_Your humble servant,_

_Leonardo_

Leonardo handed the letters to a page and instructed him to immediately deliver them to the queen. There was still time in the day for an emergency meeting with the court. And of course since few if any courts would deny someone of Leonardo's statue an emergency hearing, the court agreed to see Leonardo and Danielle.

The honorable court listened to Danielle's story and looked at the affidavits. Then after Leonardo said that he had met the signers of the affidavits and could vouch for their honesty, the court issued a temporary emergency injunction that would be served the next morning on Monsieur le Pieu. Danielle paid the fee to have the injunction served on le Pieu. The temporary injunction forbid le Pieu from taking any action to harass, possess, or hold against her will the Lady Danielle de Barbarac. Also, the injunction included the stipulation that no non-perishable items of personal property be removed from the Manoir de Barbarac by le Pieu without first obtaining permission of the court.

Upon leaving the court, Leonardo said, "With that taken care of, we can concentrate on your petition. There is still a minor risk that le Pieu may find you before he receives the injunction so I will find a place in my studio that you can sleep tonight."

* * *

The relationship between Henry and Gabriella had not improved. At a luncheon with the families and dignitaries, they smiled and put forth a good front. However, as soon as it was over, Princess Gabriella visited her mother, the Queen of Spain, and complained how Henry ignored her and was a drunk. Meanwhile, Henry visited with Captain Laurent. While drinking ale, Henry complained that Gabriella must eat lemons by the basket to have such a sour disposition and hearing Henry's description, she was getting uglier by the hour. 

"My God," Henry said. "If I am going to have a son and heir to the crown, I am going to need to get drunk first."

Afterwards at dinner, Queen Marie said, "I received letters today from Leonardo and Danielle de Barbarac."

"What did they want?" Henry asked.

"Danielle, apologized for deceiving you, congratulated you on your marriage, and wishes you and Gabriella all the happiness in the world. And Leonardo is going to assist Danielle in her petition to gain ownership of the Manoir de Barbarac."

"That sounds odd. I know Leonardo thinks well of Danielle but why would he think a servant could own the Manoir de Barbarac?" Henry asked.

"She was the only child of Auguste de Barbarac and his wife Nicole, the prior owners of the manoir. It seems that when Auguste died ten years ago, the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, her stepmother, assumed possession of the manoir and turned the eight year old Danielle into a servant."

"Is she the girl that was at the Masque Ball?" King Francis asked.

"Yes," the queen replied.

"Well, the girl shouldn't have been turned into a servant but widowhood does give women their husband's lands and authority," King Francis stated.

"It may not be that simple. There are mitigating circumstances that may favor Danielle. According to Danielle, Auguste de Barbarac died shortly after the marriage and that that has written a letter or will leaving the Manoir de Barbarac to Danielle. Also, Danielle claims that the manoir has greatly deteriorated under Rodmilla's stewardship. Furthermore, in addition to turning Danielle into a servant and denying her any share of the manoir, after the masque, Rodmilla sold Danielle to Monsieur le Pieu. Certainly, if she was freeborn, Rodmilla did not have that right. Danielle claims that she was held against her will and in chains for a week before escaping yesterday.

"If all this is true, why did she deceive me?" Henry asked.

"In her letter she called it a youthful indiscretion," Marie replied. "In any event, you are married now with specific obligations so past relationships with young ladies are best forgotten." Queen Marie was aware of the tension between Henry and Gabriella so she did not wish for Henry to dwell on Danielle and even worse to attempt to renew their relationship.

That evening, in their quarters, Gabriella did make some attempt to be more friendly with Henry. Although, her mother had listened to her sympathetically, she impressed upon Gabriella her duties as a wife and her specific obligations as a princess of both France and Spain. However, Gabriella was more passive than flirty and Henry, after previous rebuffs, was not in the mood to initiate any overtures. Theirs is a marriage that could take weeks or months to be consummated.

* * *

After breakfast le Pieu was gathering up some of his men to go retrieve Danielle. He assumed she would return to the Manoir de Barbarac. He was very angry over her actions and, after they picked her up, he planned to severely punish her. He was prevented from pursuing her yesterday due to pressing business. 

Monsieur le Pieu and his men were about to leave when he was served with the temporary injunction. After reading the injunction, le Pieu was enraged. He has paid a large price for Danielle and either he was going to recover Danielle or his property. However, le Pieu knew that the matter would best be handled by his lawyer.


	3. Petition for the Manoir de Barbarac

**Author's Notes:**

**_Serf_**_: Peasant laborer who can be generally characterized as hereditarily attached to the manor in a state of semibondage, performing the servile duties of the lord._

Note: I am not sure if, in this chapter, my portrayal of the servants and the Petition are historically correct and I am only willing to do a limited amount of research. I am using my best guess; nevertheless, I am far from certain so I am exercising some creative license.

**

* * *

Chapter 3—Petition for the Manoir de Barbarac**

As planned Danielle had stayed the night in Leonardo's quarters to ensure her safety from le Pieu. The following morning, Leonardo questioned Danielle to obtain additional information in order to develop strategies for her petition to be declared owner of the Manoir de Barbarac.

Danielle told Leonardo that Rodmilla and her daughters had only been at the Manoir de Barbarac for a couple of weeks before her father died.

"Since, as you say, the servants are owed back wages that were withheld for the candle sticks, the painting in the upstairs hall, the gilded mirror and other items that turned up missing and in fact were sold by Rodmilla, I am going to file a motion and seek an order that they are free to work elsewhere until the back wages are paid. Fortunately, the courts are very demanding that employers pay wages due. Also, your father's letter should support the motion. Since, good servants are hard to find without paying a high price. Many servants will work for a few days, then steal and run off. Therefore, Rodmilla, or her daughters, may be forced spend much of her time cooking, hauling water, and chopping firewood. That will leave less time and energy to plan a defense against the Petition," Leonardo explained.

"I know you are concerned about the livestock. However, this time of year, if turned out, the cows, horses, and pigs can manage. And the chickens will do fine. Also, if Rodmilla is not used to them, and probably she is not, the roosters will flog her from behind with their spurs. The more discomfort we can cause Rodmilla, the less time and energy she will have defending her position for the Manoir de Barbarac. Maurice, Paulette, and Louise can use the money you gave them to stay in a local inn. Also, if need be, I can find them temporary employment with easier work at equal or better pay," Leonardo said.

"Should I move back to the Manoir de Barbarac?" Danielle asked.

"We will play that by ear, depending on what orders we can get from the court and if the servants are permitted to leave. I don't want you there alone where they can gang up on you. Now face to face, you don't need to fear Rodmilla. Should she attack you, you have a right to defend yourself and you can slap her silly. Her only advantage would be intimidation. Physically you are far quicker and stronger.

"I do believe I have all the information I need to start writing the Petition. It is about noon so why don't we have lunch, and then you can inform the servants of our plans so they can start planning ahead," Leonardo said.

* * *

By mid morning Princess Gabriella had moved into her new quarters. Both she and Prince Henry had tried to be more congenial toward one another but for each of them it was a strain to maintain pleasantries. Fortunately, separate quarters will reduce the pressure of too-much togetherness and thereby making the little time they see each other more pleasant and less stressful.

After Gabriella moved into her quarters, Henry, in recalling the conversation with his mother, spent some time thinking about Danielle. Knowing that Leonardo was going to assist Danielle with her petition, Henry decided to visit Leonardo and invite him to lunch. At least that is what he told himself. However, it could be that, secretly, he was hoping that he might also see Danielle.

Henry knocks and Leonardo responds with, "Enter." As Henry enters, Leonardo said, "Your Highness, what brings you here?"

Henry sees Danielle and his heart flutters. And, although Danielle didn't want to admit it, seeing that handsome face stirred up feelings inside her she had forgotten she was capable of feeling.

"I was in the area and I though I would invite you to lunch," Henry replied to Leonardo's question. "And how are you Danielle? Of course, you are invited too."

"I am fine, Your Highness. Leonardo has just invited me to have lunch with him and as for myself, I am just hungry so whatever Leonardo says is okay with me."

"Danielle and I were just going to eat at a quiet place but I would not wish to turn down an offer from you, Your Highness. What did you have in mind? Leonardo asks. (Author's note: A request from royalty is usually considered an order. It would be equivalent to a modern day invitation for dinner from the President of the United States.)

"It is such a pretty day, I thought we might eat in the royal gardens," Henry replied.

"That sounds very satisfactory. Danielle, does that meet with your approval?" Leonardo asks.

"Yes, of course. That would be wonderful," Danielle replied.

Henry had already made arrangements for lunch with an awaiting aid and just held up three fingers in passing. While seating themselves, Danielle deliberately sits next to Leonardo and away from the Prince. Then while the food was being served, Henry asked, "Danielle, why did you deceive me as to your identify?"

"Your Highness, yesterday I wrote a full explanation in a letter to your mother the queen. Perhaps she will allow you to read it. Suffice to say that I dressed above my station to save a man's life and I didn't wish to remain at Hautefort any longer than necessary. A little deceit seemed innocent since I never expected to see you again. Then afterwards, I was afraid to reveal the truth. I was facing a dilemma because I happened to fall in love with a young man and foolishly allowed myself to forget that the young man was an unattainable prince.

"Regretfully, Your Highness, I was unable to attend your wedding. However, I wish to congratulate you and Princess Gabriella and I wish you both only the best. Perhaps someday I will get to meet her. That would be such an honor," Danielle replied.

"Mother told me you are going to petition for ownership of the Manoir de Barbarac," Henry stated.

"Yes and I am so grateful that Signore de Vinci is helping me. I have allowed Rodmilla de Ghent to be a trespasser and mismanage the manoir for far too long. After I am declared the sole and rightful owner, I am going to restore the Manoir de Barbarac to the affluence and splendor that existed when my father was alive." Danielle deliberately spoke with the confidence that her statements were a forgone conclusion.

"You will have to excuse me Your Highness. I have pressing duties elsewhere," Danielle states. She wanted to inform Gustave and the servants of the plans.

Henry jumps up to follow and says, "I will walk with you for a bit. There is something I wish to tell you."

"Okay, Your Highness, but I must hurry," Danielle replies.

"Danielle, I need to speak with you in private, where we are not so rushed. Will you meet me at the ruins of Amboise tomorrow?" Henry asks softly.

"Danielle hesitated before answering. She had never fully stopped loving Henry and the attraction between them was immeasurable but it could never be. "Henry, this is so wrong. I cannot deny that I want to see you but you are a married man with specific obligations and I dare not allow myself to be tempted into doing something I will regret. Also, I can not allow myself to be distracted from my goals of obtaining and restoring to greatness, the Manoir de Barbarac. In that regard, I have responsibilities to myself and others. If we see each other, it needs to be in public or with your wife and/or others members of you families."

"Danielle, our marriage has not been consummated and Princess Gabriella already has her own quarters. And we don't sleep together," Henry stated.

"Your Highness, it is commendable that you are able to show patience and not rush a young virgin. You have lots of time and often a little separation helps the heart grow fonder," Danielle sympathetically replied.

"The name is Henry, if you don't mind," Henry beseeched.

Danielle could hardly forget Henry's parting words at the masque and was not ready to let Henry off so easily. "I'm sorry Your Highness but I do mind. I might forget again and speak your name in public and we both know how offensive that was. It looks like we are attracting too much attention by being together so I must run. You take care and may you and Princess Gabriella have a long and wonderful life." Danielle replied.

Henry would not give up that easily on Danielle. Not only could he feel the mutual attraction between them which Danielle acknowledged but she had practically admitted that she was in love with him. Henry was not sure what their relationship could be but he was not willing to let her go.

After leaving Hautefort, Danielle first visited Gustave and the two of them found Maurice. Then all three went to a secluded place so they could talk in private. Danielle told Maurice about the temporary injunctions the court issued against le Pieu. Danielle also said, "Tomorrow Leonardo will file the Petition and seek a court order allowing you Paulette and Louise to leave. If all goes well, Rodmilla will be served the day after tomorrow." Maurice, of course, would relay the information to Paulette and Louise.

After leaving Maurice, Danielle walked with Gustave back to his home and then she returned to the quarters of Signore da Vinci. Danielle would stay in Leonardo's until the Petition was filed.

* * *

By the next morning Leonardo had finished the petition as follows:

_PETITION_

_Comes now Danielle de Barbarac, Petitioner, and moves the honorable court for a declaration that the Petitioner is the sole lawful heir of the Manoir de Barbarac. Further, Petitioner prays that this honorable court declare null and void any claim of ownership to the Manoir de Barbarac by Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent and any claim of ownership by her daughters Jacqueline and Marguerite._

_The facts in support of Petitioner are:_

_1. The Petitioner, the Lady Danielle de Barbarac, is freeborn, eighteen years old, and the only child of lawful marriage between Auguste de Barbarac and the Lady Nicole de Lancret. Both deceased. See Exhibit 1: Certificate of Marriage._

_2. The prior owners of the Manoir de Barbarac are the Lady Nicole de Lancret who died giving birth to Petitioner eighteen years ago, and Auguste de Barbarac, father to petitioner who died ten years ago._

_3. In a letter and will, Auguste de Barbarac granted, upon his death, his complete estate, including the Manoir de Barbarac, to the Lady Nicole de Lancret and her unborn child, the Petitioner. Further, in the same letter, said Auguste granted any and all servants, if married or upon the age of twenty-five, the right to leave and join the rank of freeborn. See Exhibit 2: Letter and Will and Exhibits 3, 4, 5 and 6: Affidavits from Petitioner and servants _Maurice, Paulette, and Louise.

_4. Two weeks prior to the death of Auguste de Barbarac, Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters Jacqueline and Marguerite arrived at the Manoir de Barbarac, a few days after her marriage to Auguste de Barbarac. Upon the death of Auguste de Barbarac, Rodmilla de Ghent, did wrongfully claim and assumed ownership of the Manoir de Barbarac. At the time, Petitioner was only eight years old and, due to her age, was unable to speak for and protect her rights._

_5. At the time of the death of Auguste de Barbarac, the Manoir de Barbarac was very prosperous with fifteen servants, considerable livestock, and large amount of land under cultivation, gold and silver. Rodmilla de Ghent, for her lavish lifestyle, has spent, allowed to deteriorate, and used up all of the gold and silver, and most of the servants, livestock, and land under cultivation. During this time, Petitioner, and rightful heir, did not share in any of the wealth of the Manoir de Barbarac. Further, Petitioner was wrongfully forced to be an unpaid servant of Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters Jacqueline and Marguerite. Even without the will of Auguste de Barbarac, equity demands that a wife of a few days would not have superior rights over a man's children. And, equity would certainly demand that Petitioner share in the estate. However, most of the estate has already be spent and used up for the benefit of Rodmilla de Ghent in supporting her lavish lifestyle. And, since Petitioner was forced to be an unpaid servant, Rodmilla de Ghent owes Petitioner unpaid wages for the past ten years. Furthermore, even without the will of Auguste de Barbarac, equity demands that, with the debts she owes to Petitioner and the fact that Rodmilla de Ghent has already spent most of the wealth of the Manoir de Barbarac, she has used up any and all rights she might have had to the Manoir de Barbarac. Therefore, equity would demand that the Manoir de Barbarac, with its small remaining value, be the sole and undisputable property of the Lady Danielle de Barbarac._

_6. On the day of Saint Jude, Rodmilla de Ghent committed a criminal action against Petitioner by selling Petitioner to Monsieur le Pieu of the Château Beynac. Since Petitioner is freeborn and without debts, Rodmilla de Ghent wrongfully and with malice of forethought sold Petitioner to said le Pieu. This is a clear and undisputable crime against Petitioner. Petitioner has filed with the Sheriff a criminal complaint for that criminal action by Rodmilla de Ghent. Furthermore, in a clearly undisputable wrongful action against Petitioner, Rodmilla de Ghent, on the night of the Masque ball, in front of the Royal Family and many courtiers did falsely state that Petitioner was her servant instead of a stepdaughter._

_7. In addition to item 6, additional proof of the extent of the lies and deceit by Rodmilla de Ghent is demonstrated by Rodmilla de Ghent first selling to Monsieur le Pieu, candlesticks, the painting in the upstairs hall, and a gilded mirror, and then wrongfully claiming the items were pilfered and withholding from servants Maurice, Paulette, and Louise wages for the value of the items._

_8. Even assuming that Rodmilla de Ghent was lawfully in possession of the Manoir de Barbarac, equity demands that Danielle de Barbarac, Rodmilla de Ghent's stepdaughter, should share equally with Rodmilla de Ghent's daughters, Jacqueline and Marguerite. Further, even ignoring past inequities, at the very least, Danielle de Barbarac should have an equal share of current personal possessions, including clothes and jewelry, with said daughters Jacqueline and Marguerite and that the court should assign a priest or other representative of the court to oversee an equitable division of said possessions._

_Wherefore, premises considered, Petitioner prays that this Honorable Court will declare Danielle de Barbarac the sole and lawful owner of the Manoir de Barbaric._

_Whereas, Petitioner prays that this Honorable Court issue separate orders to Rodmilla de Ghent and Monsieur le Pieu of the Château Beynac forbidding the sale or removal of any property of the Manoir de Barbarac, except for perishable foods, until a final disposition of this case or until after first obtaining a hearing and permission of this honorable court for any property to be sold or disposed of._

_Whereas Petitioner prays that that this Honorable Court issue an order to extend and make permanent the injunction against Monsieur le Pieu of the Château Beynac preventing him from molesting Petitioner or holding Petitioner against her will. _

_Whereas, until a final resolution of this case, Petitioner prays that this Honorable Court issue an order permitting the servants Maurice, Paulette, and Louise, individually or collectively, to leave the Manoir de Barbarac per the will of Auguste de Barbarac as described in Exhibit 2. And, Petitioner prays that Rodmilla de Ghent shall be forbidden from attempting to force the return of said servants until a final resolution of this case._

_And Whereas, Petitioner prays that this Honorable Court immediately assign a Priest, to be paid by Petitioner, to oversee and equitable division of personal possessions, including clothes and jewelry, of Petitioner and Rodmilla de Ghent's daughters, Marguerite and Jacqueline. _

That afternoon, Leonardo and Danielle went to the court, filed the Petition and, after being granted a hearing and speaking to the court, the court issued the requested court orders. The court assigned Father de l'Orme, to serve the Petition and orders on Rodmilla de Ghent, and to oversee an equitable division of personal possessions, including clothes and jewelry, of Petitioner, Marguerite and Jacqueline. Danielle agreed to pay Father de l'Orme his fee and she paid the fee for a separate and court approved private server to serve the orders on Monsieur le Pieu. Both Monsieur le Pieu and Rodmilla de Ghent would be served the following morning.

* * *

While Danielle and Leonardo were in court, Jacqueline saddled up a horse and made a trip to Hautefort. She would catch up on the latest gossip and hopefully see Captain Laurent.

Almost nothing by members of the royal families escapes the notice of the servants. At night, they are just a pull cord away and, of course they change and inspect the linen. Especially they notice first time or out of the ordinary activities. Officially, they don't see or hear anything but they talk amongst themselves and eventually their observations filters up to the courtiers. Therefore, that the marriage between Henry and Gabriella has not been consummated was first the talk of the servants and then the courtiers.

It didn't take long for Jacqueline to hear the talk about the Prince and Princess. Nor, did it take long for her to hear that yesterday afternoon, Prince Henry was seen walking across the courtyard talking to a young lady that either was or looked very much like Danielle. It was late morning that Jacqueline was able to see Laurent. He was able to find some free time to visit with Jacqueline and have lunch. While his loyalty to Henry kept him from confirming anything about Danielle other than that she has visited Signore Leonardo da Vinci, he did let it slip that Henry was not happy with the princess and that, according to Henry, she was homely, had a _don't touch me_ attitude, and a sour disposition.

It was late afternoon that Jacqueline returned to the manoir and exclaimed, "Did you hear, the marriage between Henry and Gabriella has not been consummated? They already have separate quarters. Not only that, but Henry said she is homely and has a sour disposition."

Jacqueline knew that would perk the interest of Rodmilla and Marguerite so when Rodmilla asked, "What else did you hear?" she took a fiendish delight in annoying Marguerite by saying, "I heard Henry was seeing Danielle."

After being overjoyed at the first bit of information, Marguerite could not mask her fury at the second. "Mother," she exclaimed, "do something."

Rodmilla was beyond exasperation. She was livid. According to Rodmilla, Marguerite would now be a princess if Danielle hadn't somehow escaped from the cellar and appeared at the masque. Rodmilla is well aware that an unconsummated marriage can be annulled and then Marguerite can marry Henry. However, Danielle keeps getting in the way. Even after Danielle was sold to Monsieur le Pieu, somehow Danielle is again distracting the prince from Marguerite. This was too much. _I should have buried her years ago_, she thought to herself.

"Ladies, tomorrow morning we are going to Hautefort and find out what's going on," Rodmilla stated firmly.

**

* * *

Author's note: I did not initially plan on the possibility that marriage between Henry and Gabriella could be annulled. Certainly, in the movie Gabriella did not want to marry Henry and Henry was not enthused about marrying Gabriella. During the late Middle Ages, parents might have been able to force sons and daughters to marry but they couldn't very well have forced them to consummate the marriage.**

After talking to her mother Gabriella is willing to do her duty as a wife, but she is not going to initiate anything. And Henry is less than enthused, and has not slept with her since they moved into separate quarters. The prince and princess are going to have to do something or, at some point, the two kings are going to think that perhaps the marriage was a mistake. Nevertheless, Henry and Gabriella are forced together daily in public and family functions so maybe in time, the two kings hope, nature will take its course.


	4. Rodmilla's Answer

**Author's Note:** This chapter does not have a lot of dialogue. Mostly it is narratives, so I leave it to the reader to imagine the conversations.

**

* * *

Chapter 4—Rodmilla Answers the Petition **

Late that afternoon, after leaving the court, Danielle made a trip to the Manoir de Barbarac. Danielle was able get the attention of Paulette and motioned for Paulette to meet with her away from the house. Paulette told Danielle that Rodmilla wanted to go to Hautefort the next morning. Danielle thought that was advantageous to her plan. Danielle knew that little irritants upset Rodmilla and a series of little provocations would aggravate and exhaust Rodmilla more than something major. And, even before Rodmilla was served with the Petition and order, Danielle's plan was for Rodmilla to be so upset that she would be gnashing her teeth. As Leonardo explained, this would leave her with less energy to fight the Petition.

Paulette relayed the plans to Maurice and Louise. They would all stay at a local inn. Later, if needed, Signore de Vinci would help them obtained temporary employment.

The plan of Danielle's was, that after dinner, they would remove the dishes to the kitchen but not clean them. Afterwards, they would lead the horses to pasture and free the cows and pigs. Danielle did not wish to chance that Rodmilla and her daughters would not feed and water the animals. Then they would go to an inn after leaving a note written by Danielle. Rodmilla would not recognize the handwriting on the note and would assume it was written by one of the servant's. That way, in case the final resolution of the court did not free the servants, the note could not be used against them.

The next morning Rodmilla and her daughters got dressed and went downstairs expecting breakfast. When they discovered that breakfast wasn't being prepared and could not find the servants, Rodmilla hissed to Jacqueline to go look for them outside. It was thirty minutes later that Marguerite found the unsigned note on the mantle.

_Rodmilla,_

_We are tired and overworked so we decided to rest and leave for a while. Of course we will expect full wages during our absence. While we are gone you and your daughters are to wash dishes and clean the kitchen, chop firewood, and haul water. We do not expect to return to a dirty kitchen or find other chores undone. _

After reading the note Rodmilla was throwing the dishes furious. _How dare they address her so familiarly and give her orders_, she thinks to herself. _The whole thing is bizarre. Hell could not be worse than living in the country with such insolent barbarians. Danielle is behind this… I can feel it._

"What about my breakfast?" Marguerite whined.

Rodmilla did not wish to hear it. The whole thing was giving her a headache. Danielle and the servants had taken the carriage to the inn so that Rodmilla would not leave. This would be a most unpleasant morning for the de Ghent's.

It was midmorning when Father de l'Orme, a representative of the court along with Danielle and Maurice arrived at the Manoir de Barbarac. Even in the presence of Father de l'Orme, Rodmilla was not completely able to mask her furry at the sight of Danielle and Maurice. However, Father de l'Orme was a no nonsense official of the court and he quickly let Rodmilla know that she would obey the court orders and not interfere or be arrested and held in contempt of court. In addition to the Petition and Orders, Danielle had used her remarkable memory to list the property of the Manoir de Barbarac and their locations.

Father de l'Orme asked Rodmilla to confirm the list as per the order. The order stated that she would be forbidden to dispose on any of the items on the list without first obtaining approval of the court. A book, Rodmilla had sold earlier that week, was crossed off the list. Should she need money, Rodmilla could sell some of her jewelry or other personal possessions.

Father de l'Orme had authority from the court to make an equitable division of personal property of Rodmilla's daughters and Danielle, and decided to do so. Danielle suggested that she only have an equal division of the property of Marguerite and herself, and ignore the property of Jacqueline. Danielle would divide the gowns, jewelry, etc. in two stacks and let Marguerite have her choice.

In the meantime, Maurice had gotten a horse and prepared the carriage, and gathered up the belongings of himself, Paulette, and Louise. As Danielle and Maurice removed the items to the carriage, Marguerite was in tears over loosing so much of her clothes and jewelry.

"That's my carriage!" Rodmilla exclaimed. "They can't take my carriage. I won't allow it."

Father de l'Orme had heard enough of Rodmilla's complaints. "Silence, the court will resolve these issues," Father de l'Orme stated firmly, "Until then, you, your daughters, and Danielle will have access to the manoir and its property. I suggest you agree to equitable arrangements. Now if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

"I need the carriage to go to Hautefort," Rodmilla beseeched.

"I will be returning the carriage in a day or two and we have other horses," Danielle replied.

"The court cannot be involved in everyday household quarrels. I suggest you both learn to get alone," Father de l'Orme countered.

All in all, this was a very bad day for Rodmilla and Marguerite.

* * *

The next day Rodmilla wanted to go to Hautefort. However, she was above walking or going by horseback. So all day she seethed while waiting for Danielle to return the carriage. However, it would be the following morning before Danielle returned with the carriage. In the meantime, Marguerite was gathering some eggs and had an encounter with an aggressive roster. While she was kicking at it, the roster spurred her in the leg, slightly breaking the skin. "I'll wring your neck," Marguerite screamed at it before chasing it away. From then on, Marguerite would keep a wary eye on the rosters. Without the servants to do the work, the family was getting on each other's nerves. Rodmilla ordered Jacqueline to assume some of the servants' duties and for even her precious Marguerite to help with the cooking. 

Danielle knew that eventually she would have to face Rodmilla. With Gustave as a witness she approached the manoir. "Lord give me strength," she muttered before entering the house.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence," Rodmilla sneered mockingly.

I have prepared a very generous offer to resolve our differences," Danielle stated handing Rodmilla the document.

_We the undersigned agree to the following:_

_1. Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters, Jacqueline and Marguerite, may keep all the personal items currently in their possession, such as gowns and jewelry, excluding such items specifically and heretofore described in the list, as amended by _Father de l'Orme, and which are_ property of the Manoir de Barbarac._

_2. Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters, Jacqueline and Marguerite, agree to forgo any and all rights, claim or title to the Manoir de Barbarac, and agree to give Danielle de Barbarac a quit claim deed granting all title and rights to the Manoir de Barbarac, except as provided for in paragraph number 4 below._

_3. Danielle de Barbarac will forgive all prior and existing debts against Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters, Jacqueline and Marguerite._

_4. Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters, Jacqueline and Marguerite, separately and collectively, may live in the Manoir de Barbarac, under the supervision and authority of Danielle de Barbarac, for as long as they live except this right shall be, for each person, separately terminated by the marriage of Rodmilla de Ghent or her daughters, Jacqueline or Marguerite_.

Rodmilla angerly rips it up. "You are nothing but a lying whore and for two days I have suffered through your lies, insults, and obsenities," she barks as she grabs hold of Danielle. "It is disgraceful, Danielle, and I will not stand for it."

Will all her strength, Danielle shoves Rodmilla back forcing Rodmilla to almost fall before she is able to right herself. "Rodmilla, I have made you a fair and generous offer and you are a _foolish old woman_ to reject it," Danielle asserts. Now contain yourself and try to be civil."

For a moment, Rodmilla is pushed beyond her breaking point. "I am of noble blood," she shrieks. Advancing toward Danielle, Rodmilla attempts to slap her. However, Danielle raises her left arm to absorb the blow and, at the same time with her right hand, slaps Rodmilla hard causing Rodmilla to stagger backward with her head ringing and her face stinging in severe pain. "I will have you hanged for that," Rodmilla screams.

Gustave watched in amazement while Jacqueline and Marguerite cowered in a corner.

Danielle speaks to Gustave. "Please make note that I was attacked and defended myself and that Rodmilla is raving like a lunatic."

Rodmilla regained her composure as she reevaluates Danielle. She didn't get to where she is by being out of control. She glared at Danielle with pure hated in her eyes. Then with her voice dripping with venom she states, "I believe your business here is finished. I will see you in court."

* * *

After Danielle leaves, Rodmilla makes plans. Hopefully, the marriage between Prince Henry and Princess Gabriella will be annulled. Then, by far, the most important thing would be for Marguerite to be Princess so they could move into the castle and Princess Marguerite could have Danielle shipped to the Americas. Still, that is not certain so the matter of Danielle and the Manoir de Barbarac cannot be ignored. 

Therefore, Rodmilla writes an answer to the petition:

_A N S W E R_

_Comes now Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, Respondent, and for her answer to the Petition filed by Danielle de Barbarac alleges and states to allegations contained in paragraphs 1 through 9:_

_1. The Petitioner, the Lady Danielle de Barbarac, is freeborn, eighteen years old, and the only child of lawful marriage between Auguste de Barbarac and the Lady Nicole de Lancret. Both deceased. See Exhibit 1: Certificate of Marriage._

_Respondent admits allegations contained in paragraph 1._

_2. The prior owners of the Manoir de Barbarac are the Lady Nicole de Lancret who died giving birth to Petitioner eighteen years ago, and Auguste de Barbarac, father to petitioner who died ten years ago._

_Respondent admits allegations contained in paragraph 2._

_3. In a letter and will, Auguste de Barbarac granted, upon his death, his complete estate, including the Manoir de Barbarac, to the Lady Nicole de Lancret and her unborn child, the Petitioner. Further, in the same letter, said Auguste granted any and all servants, if married or upon the age of twenty-five, the right to leave and join the rank of freeborn. See Exhibit 2: Letter and Will and Exhibits 3, 4, 5 and 6: Affidavits from Petitioner and servants _Maurice, Paulette, and Louise.

_Respondent admits allegations contained in paragraph 3 as to the statements contained in the letter but denies that the document was anything more than a letter to a wife and specifically denies that it was a will or that it an understandable and enforceable legal document._

_4. Two weeks prior to the death of Auguste de Barbarac, Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters Jacqueline and Marguerite arrived at the Manoir de Barbarac, a few days after her marriage to Auguste de Barbarac. Upon the death of Auguste de Barbarac, Rodmilla de Ghent, did wrongfully claim and assumed ownership of the Manoir de Barbarac. At the time, Petitioner was only eight years old and, due to her age, was unable to speak for and protect her rights._

_Respondent denies allegations contained in paragraph 4 except to admit that Respondent, the wife of Auguste de Barbarac, and her daughters arrived at the manor two week prior to his death; and that at the time of her father's death, Petitioner was eight years old._

_5. At the time of the death of Auguste de Barbarac, the Manoir de Barbarac was very prosperous with fifteen servants, considerable livestock, and large amount of land under cultivation, gold and silver. Rodmilla de Ghent, for her lavish lifestyle, has spent, allowed to deteriorate, and used up all of the gold and silver, and most of the servants, livestock, and land under cultivation. During this time, Petitioner, and rightful heir, did not share in any of the wealth of the Manoir de Barbarac. Further, Petitioner was wrongfully forced to be an unpaid servant of Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters Jacqueline and Marguerite. Even without the will of Auguste de Barbarac, equity demands that a wife of a few days would not have superior rights over a man's children. And, equity would certainly demand that Petitioner share in the estate. However, most of the estate has already be spent and used up for the benefit of Rodmilla de Ghent in supporting her lavish lifestyle. And, since Petitioner was forced to be an unpaid servant, Rodmilla de Ghent owes Petitioner unpaid wages for the past ten years. Furthermore, even without the will of Auguste de Barbarac, equity demands that, with the debts she owes to Petitioner and the fact that Rodmilla de Ghent has already spent most of the wealth of the Manoir de Barbarac, she has used up any and all rights she might have had to the Manoir de Barbarac. Therefore, equity would demand that the Manoir de Barbarac, with its small remaining value, be the sole and undisputable property of Danielle de Barbarac. _

_Respondent denies allegations contained in paragraph 5 except to admit that at the time of Auguste de Barbarac's death the manor had fifteen servants. Further, it is preposterous to claim that a child should be paid wages. It is a mother's duty to discipline and train children and stepchildren. Petitioner was a disobedient and unruly child and I would have been negligent in my duty as a mother if, as part of her training, I did not assign her reasonable duties. Furthermore, as part of the discipline and training, I would reward good behavior with extra gifts as is the proper domain of a mother. Any additional discrepancy between the properties of the children can be explained because Petitioner would destroy and fail to take proper care of her belongings._

_6. On the day of Saint Jude, Rodmilla de Ghent committed a criminal action against Petitioner by selling Petitioner to Monsieur le Pieu of the Château Beynac. Since Petitioner is freeborn and without debts, Rodmilla de Ghent wrongfully and with malice of forethought sold Petitioner to said le Pieu. This is a clear and undisputable crime against Petitioner. Petitioner has filed with the Sheriff a criminal complaint for that criminal action by Rodmilla de Ghent. Furthermore, in a clearly undisputable wrongful action against Petitioner, Rodmilla de Ghent, on the night of the Masque ball, in front of the Royal Family and many courtiers did falsely state that Petitioner was her servant instead of a stepdaughter. _

_Respondent denies allegations contained in paragraph 6. Even if true, Respondent has no knowledge of the alleged complaint. The transfer of Petitioner to Monsieur le Pieu was simply a marriage arrangement. It is long established that parents can arrange marriages of their children and receive gifts and property in exchange. Furthermore, while the term servant may have been unfortunate, Petitioner has been a difficult and disobedient child. Prior to the Masque Ball, I told Petitioner that I wanted her to attend the masque provided she would do minimial and reasonable tasks. However, after she refused to help my other daughters with breakfast, as reasonable punishment, I forbade her to attend the masque. As a result of her disobedience, my use of the term servant was simply to shock her into the realization that bad and disobedient behavior will be punished and not rewarded._

_7. In addition to item 6, additional proof of the extent of the lies and deceit by Rodmilla de Ghent is demonstrated by Rodmilla de Ghent first selling to Monsieur le Pieu, candlesticks, the painting in the upstairs hall, and a gilded mirror, and then wrongfully claiming the items were pilfered and withholding from servants Maurice, Paulette, and Louise wages for the value of the items._

_Respondent denies allegations contained in paragraph 7._

_8. Even assuming that Rodmilla de Ghent was lawfully in possession of the Manoir de Barbarac, equity demands that Danielle de Barbarac, Rodmilla de Ghent's stepdaughter, should share equally with Rodmilla de Ghent's daughters, Jacqueline and Marguerite. Further, even ignoring past inequities, at the very least, Danielle de Barbarac should have an equal share of current personal possessions, including clothes and jewelry, with said daughters Jacqueline and Marguerite and that the court should assign a priest or other representative of the court to oversee an equitable division of said possessions._

_Respondent denies allegations contained in paragraph 8. Further, Respondent prays that this Honorable Court, after hearing all the facts, orders Petitioner to return the gowns and jewelry taken from my daughter, Marguerite._

_Respondent expressly states that she is the widow of the lawful marriage between herself and Auguste de Barbarac. Further, it is well established in law that widows inherit her husband's land and authority._

_WHEREFORE, PREMISES CONSIDERED, Respondent, Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, prays that the Petition be dismissed, and for such other relief to which she may be entitled._

"Come along ladies," Rodmilla said to Jacqueline and Marguerite. We are going to Hautefort. Jacqueline get a horse and the carriage. You will drive us."

Jacqueline stamped her foot. "Why do I have to do everything?" she whined.

"The prince mustn't see Marguerite driving a carriage. What Marguerite does is for all of us, darling," Rodmilla said soothingly. "I am counting on you to help."

"Lovely, Jacqueline grumbled. "Next thing you know I shall be working in the fields."

After filing her Answer, Rodmilla met with Celeste and Isabelle. "I just knew nothing good could come from a marriage between Prince Henry and Princess Gabriella," Rodmilla said. "Why the whole affair made me ill."

"Well, I hear that Princess Gabriella still has not learned to speak French," Isabelle announced. "Perhaps she thinks the French should all speak Spanish."

"I am not surprised the marriage has not been consummated with the prince and princess sleeping is separate quarters and hardly speaking," Celeste finished.

"What are we going to do about the addlebrained prince seeing Danielle—a _commoner_? Just the idea of it makes me nauseous," Rodmilla retorted. "If the marriage should be annulled and the Prince was to marry Danielle, the servants would be running the country. Why, only this morning, that hussy had the audacity to suggest that my daughters and I should live in our home under her supervision."

"We will just have to make certain that the King and Queen sees her for the covetous, devious shrew that she is," Celeste exclaimed.

"Marguerite would make a wonderful queen. I am counting on you ladies to help make sure Henry sees her as much as possible instead of that grasping pretender," Rodmilla said.

"You can count on it," Isabelle replied.

Before returning to the Manoir de Barbarac, Rodmilla hired Raymond, a young man of seventeen, to drive the carriage, take care of the animals, carry water and chop firewood. Rodmilla, also, hired Marie, a woman in her early thirties, to be a maid and cook. Having freeborn status, they demanded higher wages, would not do as much work, nor would they put up with as much abuse from Rodmilla as did Maurice, Paulette, and Louise.

* * *

After Danielle was served with Rodmilla's Answer, she and Signore da Vinci filed a motion with the court to set a trial date. The court set the trial date to start five weeks following the date that Rodmilla filed her Answer. Leonardo explained again to Danielle that the decisions of the court would be influenced and even won by public opinion; therefore, until Rodmilla returned, Danielle, Gustave, Maurice, Paulette, Louise, and other servants at the time would be speaking on Danielle's behalf in the court of public opinion. 

Danielle posted in the public square, the Petition and Answer, plus the following comments:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Does any reasonable person really give any credence to Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent's self-serving statements to wit?_

_1. That my (unlawful) sale to Monsieur le Pieu was simply a marriage agreement in which I was exchanged for a few gifts. There was no marriage. If there was, I would ask, who married us and where did the marriage take place. Everyone knows the reputation of le Pieu and the kind of man he is. He is a man that kept me locked in chains until, by chance, I was able to escape. Is it even conceivable that any loving parent would give a daughter to that man? Further, it has not been established that it is the right of parents to enforce marriage on their children. I only need to point out that almost 100 years ago the maid's (Joan of Arc) parents arraigned for her marriage and the maid was sued for breach of promise. You will recall the court described the maid as that marvelous child and the maid won her case and she was **not** forced into an unwanted marriage. _

_2. Does it not strike you as odd that up until the day my father, Auguste de Barbarac, died; I was a good and happy child and that, within the next few days, according to Rodmilla de Ghent, I was an unruly and disobedient child. Those of you that have met me in the market place during the last ten years know how unbelievable that statement by Rodmilla de Ghent's is. _

_3. Until Father de l'Orme made an equitable division of property between myself and Marguerite de Ghent, my total belongings, except for a box containing my mother's dowry, consisted of three servants dresses while Marguerite de Ghent, owned more than twenty expensive gowns plus jewelry and other valuable items. Furthermore, I was forced to serve Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters and I was not even allowed to eat at the same table. Is it believable that such huge discrepancies can be explained away as parental prerogatives? _

_4. Also, can anyone, that was at the Masque Ball, believe that Rodmilla de Ghent's statement that, "for the last ten years she (i.e., I) was a servant…," was just an unfortunate use of the word, servant, and that it was not a true description of the position she had placed me in during that time? But what could I do to defend my rights against such a contemptible woman? I was only eight years old._

_5. Furthermore, at the Masque Ball, Rodmilla de Ghent used the following words in her description of me: Imposter, grasping, devious, pretender, covetous, and hoax. That is a clear example of her lies and, vicious and contemptible actions. I simply accepted an invitation to the ball that said, "To the baroness de Ghent and the ladies of the house." I arrived and said and did nothing except stating to Prince Henry that I was not engaged. Clearly there is no excuse for Rodmilla de Ghent's vicious and slanderous statements._

_6. Finally, ask yourself, how could a wife treat her husband's daughter so bad? Did Rodmilla de Ghent have anything to do with the death of my father? He was not sickly. What other explanation was there for his sudden death only two weeks after her arrival?_

_In fact, as the evidence shows, Rodmilla de Ghent is a vicious, selfish, and heartless, woman that will lie and bend the truth to achieve her goals to the detriment of anyone else._

_Danielle de Barbarac_

By posting the documents in the public square, the citizens would read the documents, discuss the case, and form opinions and their opinions would influence the Church and the Ecclesiastical Court. Further, until the trial, Danielle, Gustave, and the servants would be talking to the citizens to further influence their opinions in her behalf. Once people formed opinions, they would not be nearly as receptive to Rodmilla's spin.

* * *

To the consternation of Rodmilla, twice a week, Danielle, with Gustave as a witness, would visit the Manoir de Barbarac. Danielle knew that before long, Rodmilla would need money to support her lavish spending and, instead of selling her jewelry, she would ignore the court order and sell personal property of the Manoir de Barbarac. 

On her first visit, Danielle told Raymond and Marie that Rodmilla had a habit of withholding from and not paying servants' wages. As a result Raymond demanded to be paid weekly instead of monthly. After Rodmilla refused, the next morning he took a hog and left. Rodmilla was livid when she discovered Raymond gone and the hog missing. However, she realized that Marie could not do all the work so she insisted that Jacqueline help. Jacqueline did not like being placed in the role of a servant but, except for complaining, she did much as Rodmilla asked.

A week later, during her visit to the manoir, Danielle discovered an expensive book and a silver serving tray missing. Celeste had invited Rodmilla and her daughters to a formal affair and Rodmilla needed money for new gowns for herself and Marguerite plus a necklace for Marguerite. Rodmilla simply could not be bothered with a silly court order forbidding her to sell the items.

After discovering the items missing, Danielle filed a motion for the court to hold Rodmilla in contempt and as punishment that she be forbidden to live at the Manoir de Barbarac until after a resolution of the case. At the hearing, Rodmilla first tried to blame Danielle for the missing items. However, Gustave was always at Danielle's side during her twice weekly visits and testified that Danielle did not take the items. Rodmilla then tried to place the blame on Marie. However, during the investigation Father de l'Orme had questioned Danielle, Jacqueline, Marie, and even Paulette, and Louise. He had learned about how Rodmilla had taken the candlesticks and upstairs painting and blamed it on the servants so the court didn't believe Rodmilla.

As a result, the court severely lectured and warned Rodmilla, and threatened her with jail and fines. However, in the end, they just took Danielle's suggestion and ordered her out of the manoir until the resolution of the case.


	5. The Ball

**Chapter 5—The Ball**

After three weeks, the unconsummated marriage between Prince Henry and Princess Gabriella was the talk of Hautefort and the countryside and was upsetting both monarchs. In time it would become embarrassing. The Spanish Queen knew that Gabriella was in love was a Spaniard, but King Charles V was convinced that, in time, she would forget him. Both Kings were certain that if Henry was forced to sleep in Gabriella's quarters that, a month, at the most, nature would take its course.

However, both Henry and Gabriella could see an out to their situation and made a pact. Gabriella was unhappy to be forced into the marriage and Henry regrets how he treated Danielle at the masque. In any event, Henry does not wish to force himself on Gabriella when there are pretty French girls that are more than willing for some private time with him. The monarchs can force them to marry and to even sleep in the same bed, but beyond that, other than threats and remonstrations, they are powerless.

The situation with the prince and princess was causing the Spanish King and Queen to delay their return to Spain. Instead at the suggestion of King Charles V, King Francis announced a ball to be held in five days in honor of the marriage of Prince Henry and Princess Gabriella. There would be food, music and dancing, and plenty of wine. And the Prince and Princess would be expected to come early and stay late. It was hoped that by mingling with the courtiers and receiving toasts and congratulations, the couple would, after plenty of drink, feel the social pressure, and finish the night consummating their marriage.

After they received the invitation to the ball, Marguerite could not find a gown she thought acceptable for the ball. She complained that Father de l'Orme had given Danielle her best gowns. Danielle was growing weary of hearing Marguerite's almost constant whining. "You can have your choice of my gowns in exchange for your blue silk gown," Danielle suggested.

"No! That's my best gown," Marguerite screeched.

"Well you can wear any gown of mine you wish for the ball. Will that satisfy you?" Danielle asked. _Anything for just a little peace and quite_, Danielle thought. At least that quietened Marguerite down for a bit but, after looking, Marguerite did not think that any of Danielle's gowns were satisfactory either.

Eventually, Danielle realized, Marguerite would have to make a choice. Meanwhile, Danielle visited Signore de Vinci. Leonardo designed and made a couple of sketches, front and back, for a gown for Danielle. After bringing home the sketches and showing them to Paulette and Louise, Danielle selected a red gown with yards and yards of fabric.

Danielle, Paulette, and Louise would use the fabric from the red gown to make the new gown. They carefully unstitched and gently washed all the fabric. They then pressed out all the wrinkles and seams. There would be considerable excess fabric, so they selected the best of the fabric for the new gown. While the other courtiers attempted to outdo each other with excessive folds and gatherings, plus very busy, elaborate, and intricate designs, Danielle's gown would stand out with simple elegance.

With its form-fitting, body-hugging, close fit, the fabric would softly dance with every move of her body. The gown would be ankle-length, full skirt, slightly gathered bodice with center back ruched detail. The neckline would drape over right shoulder with a narrower rhinestone strap over left shoulder. As a final touch, the rhinestone strap would extend to the back with a spaghetti strap set diagonally across the back joining both shoulder straps.

Jacqueline and Marguerite did not see the gown until the evening of the ball. "It is lovely, Danielle," Jacqueline commented.

"For a commoner, I suppose it will have to do," an envious Marguerite said rather spitefully.

At Marguerite's insistence, they arrived at the ball fashionably late. As Danielle entered the ballroom, looking so beautiful, in her simple, elegant, red gown, with her hair tied up and wearing a thin necklace and matching bracelet, the contrast with the other courtiers was striking and resulted in her being the center of attention. "Who is she?" Princess Gabriella asked her aid.

"Mademoiselle, Danielle de Barbarac, Your Highness," the aid replied after conferring with another.

"I wish to meet her," the princess stated.

After an aid led Danielle to Princess Gabriella, Danielle curtsied and said, "Your Highness."

As the princess spoke, an interpreter sometimes would help translate. After almost four week of tutoring plus the lessons she had in Spain as a child, the princess had learned to speak conversational French, but she still had difficulty with certain words and meanings. "That is an exquisite gown, Danielle. It is simple yet exceptionally stylish. I have never seen one like it. Where did you find it?"

"Your Highness, I made it with the help of my servants with ideas from Signore da Vinci. As Signore da Vinci explained, the purpose with the design of the gown was to achieve understated elegance. You will notice the gown attracts attention with an unusual cut and the single rhinestone strap. And I am only wearing a small amount of jewelry. These little extras grab your attention without distracting you from seeing the person. Sometimes more is less. It is like the expression, 'You can't see the forest for the trees.' A lady can wear so much jewelry and gowns that are so integrated and busy with complicated designs and so many colors that you can't see the lady for all she is wearing."

Princess Gabriella looks around at all the ladies with their overly busy and ostentatious gowns and jewelry, and then back at Danielle, and thinks to herself, _I believe that's right_. "What a novel idea. I will have to mention it to my designers. What do you think of the gown I am wearing?" she replies.

"Your Highness, _there is more than one way to skin a cat_. Your gown, like the gowns of many of the Spanish ladies, has bright colors and evenly spaced flowers, and rows of ruffles. However, everything blends well giving a very pleasing overall effect. The individual parts do not clash which would divert a person to individual parts rather than the overall appearance. I believe the secret is that a gown should accent a lady's natural beauty. This is best accomplished by being distinctive without appearing gaudy or common."

"Danielle was winning over the princess with her bearing, warmth, and intelligence; without the pretentiousness of most courtiers. So, when Prince Henry arrived and asked, "Gabriella, may I have a dance with this lovely lady?" she nods, and said, "Danielle, you and I will have lunch and visit tomorrow."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Danielle replies before acquiescing to Henry leading her to the dance floor.

"You are looking lovely tonight Danielle. I must say your gown is stunning. Are you enjoying the ball?"

"Thank you, Your Highness. I must say that we were delighted to receive the invitation from His Majesty, King France, to celebrate your marriage to your lovely wife, Princess Gabriella. And, certainly, I am very excited to be here."

"Yes, well, there may be several … new developments," he said vaguely. "I must say, Danielle, your Petition for the Manoir de Barbarac has stirred quite a bit of interest and debate. How is it progressing?"

"The trial is in two weeks and I expect to prevail when I present the merits of my case," Danielle replied.

"Perhaps there are some ways I can help," Henry said as he held Danielle even closer. "Why don't we go to my quarters and discuss it?"

Danielle paused to choose her words wisely. The passion she felt between them was almost unbearable and she was greatly tempted; even more than she is willing to admit to herself. "Your Highness, I welcome any help you can give me, but I need a little time to gather my thoughts and I fear the little time we could absence ourselves from the ball would not be adequate. Can it not wait, until tomorrow when I meet with your wife?"

"Well, the evening is still young giving you time to compose your thoughts. Then later, as people begin to leave, our absence will not be missed," Henry suggested.

"Perhaps, but it has been a long day and, I fear, that later tonight I may be too tired. We can wait and see; however, there is always tomorrow," Danielle replies.

Marguerite had not failed to notice Danielle, first with Princess Gabriella and now dancing with Prince Henry. She walks up to Rodmilla and Celeste and says, "That hussy is dancing with the prince and look at her gown … it's indecent. What are we going to do?" she asks, looking expectantly for help in obtaining Henry's attention.

Rodmilla and Celeste were not in favor of the prince consorting with commoners but there was nothing they could do at the moment. "Patience, Marguerite," Rodmilla cautioned. Danielle's scandalous gown may gain some initial attention but that will change to disapproval. The evening is still young."

After Danielle finished dancing with Henry, Celeste decided to talk to her. While pretending to be a friend only intending to be helpful, she wanted to pick Danielle's brain for any useful information to use against her. However, Danielle, while being very polite and respectful, was cautious. "What did you talk about with the Prince and Princess?" Celeste asked.

"Nothing much," Danielle replied. "The princess complimented me on my gown and we spoke about Spanish gowns. Prince Henry mentioned that I look nice and I told him it was an honor to meet him and his wife and congratulated him on their marriage."

"Well, you spoke for quite some time, surely more than that was said," Celeste stated questioningly.

"No, we just made small talk. There is nothing else, I can recall," Danielle replied

"Where did you get that gown you are wearing?"

"It is just something I made using the material from an older gown. I am unable to afford a beautiful gown like your own, but I hope this one is suitable for someone of my station," Danielle replied.

"Well, yes, your gown does appear common, but I suppose one must make do with what one can afford," Celeste replied. Still she couldn't help being pleased that Danielle recognized how beautiful her own gown was and her superior station in life.

"Madam, perhaps you would be willing to advise me how I might make a more suitable gown, for the next ball, with the limited amount I can afford," Danielle suggested tactfully.

"Yes, we must get together and discuss that some time. By the way, what are your plans regarding your Petition?" Celeste asked.

"The court has set the trial date. I must admit, I haven't made any plans beyond that. I suppose the court will make its decision," Danielle politely replied without giving Celeste any valuable information.

"Yes, I'm sure the court will do the right thing," _Danielle is just an ignorant girl and, after Rodmilla speaks, the court will quickly dismiss the Petition_, Celeste thinks to herself. I must say, however, that I disapprove of your wasting the court's time with your Petition."

Nicolas, the son of Comte Jacques de la Ramée, tapped Danielle on the shoulder and asked, "Mademoiselle, may I have this dance?"

"I would be honored, Monsieur," Danielle replied, happy to get away from Celeste.

For the rest of the evening, Danielle was seldom off the dance floor. Her father had taught Danielle to dance, and she was moderately capable of following a man's lead. Still, at first, she was making a few mistakes. However, it was not her dancing skills the men were interested in; so, when she made little missteps, they were more than happy to show her the dance steps. By the end of the evening, Danielle was much improved.

Marguerite, thanks to her good looks, was also dancing a lot. However, she noticed and was envious of the fact that Danielle seemed to be receiving far more attention.

When the kings, with their wives, finally arrived, they were not pleased to learn that Henry and Gabriella had hardly spoken. Instead, contrary to the plans of the kings, they had spent most of their time conversing and dancing with the courtiers and they were acting more like unattached singles than a married couple.

In truth, after almost four weeks of being forced together, Princess Gabriella was becoming fond of the handsome prince and, regardless of their pact, Gabriella would not have been completely unreceptive to Henry should he make any overtures. Therefore, when she heard that Henry had left the ball late with a pretty seventeen year old redheaded girl, and didn't return until early morning, she was not pleased.

Even more displeased were the two kings who had minor words. "You should not allow your son to go gallivanting around," the Spanish king alleged.

"Well, if your daughter would just be more affectionate. Maybe she would get and hold his interest," King Francis replied.

* * *

The next day when Danielle arrived at Hautefort to have lunch and visit with Princess Gabriella, she was taken to the royal gardens. Partly upon the insistence of King Francis that Henry spend more time with Gabriella and, even more so, because he wanted to see Danielle, Prince Henry was there also. By the end of lunch the Princess and Danielle were strengthening the friendship that started at the ball. The princess was reserved and not as forceful as might be expected from someone of her position; however, she did appear warm and compassionate. When she too admitted that she did not converse with many peasants, Danielle gently admonished her and said, "They are the foundation upon which the monarchy is built and you should make an effort to meet some of them." So after, a little more discussion, the princess accepted Danielle's proposal to visit the Manoir de Barbarac and the marketplace to better understand France from a peasant's point of view. 

The prince and princess, her interpreter, Captain Laurent, and several other members of the royal guard departed for the Manoir de Barbarac. Before entering the house, Danielle pointed out several interesting areas of the manoir that she loved so much.

_Think clearly_, Marguerite commanded herself. She took a deep breath. Outside was the royal guard, along with Danielle … and the Prince himself and Princess Gabriella were walking down the lane. She smoothed her blonde hair and straightened her dress.

"Your Highness … Princess, what a lovely surprise," Marguerite said, rising from her curtsy and bestowing her most charming smile on the prince. "I wasn't expecting such distinguished company. To what do we owe this honor?"

Prince Henry smiled. "Princess Gabriella wanted to get out of the castle and see some of the countryside."

While Marguerite fawned over Prince Henry, dominating his attention, Danielle introduced Princess Gabriella to Jacqueline and the servants. After initial pleasantries, Danielle asked, "Louise, have you completed the dress?"

"Yes mistress, I'll go get it."

When Louise returned with a dress for a little girl, Danielle said to the princess, "Your Highness, Louise made this from the material left over from the gown I wore last night. Let's go, there is someone I want you to meet. Jacqueline, you can come too." Danielle was aware of the interest between Jacqueline and Captain Laurent and both were pleased that Jacqueline was invited as it would give them more time together.

"What about me?" a sorely distressed Marguerite asked.

"There isn't room, but maybe next time," Danielle replied as they left a disappointed and highly upset Marguerite.

With everyone else in the little group following, Danielle led Gabriella through the market place. "See that young woman and little girl at that small stand of fruits and vegetables. She is a young widow trying to make enough to feed herself and her little girl by selling what she was able to glean from harvested fields. Her name is Elena, and her little girl is Alicia."

As they approach the stand, Elena bows to the prince and princess and Danielle says, "Alicia, come here honey," Danielle picked up the almost three year old little girl. "Your Highness, if you look past her tattered dress, and the dirt and grime, isn't she precious?"

"Alicia, this is your princess. Her name is Gabriella. Can you say Gabriella?"

"Ga-ri-la."

Danielle puts Alicia down and said, "She has a gift for you." Handing Alicia the dress, Danielle continues, "This is from your princess … Gabriella. What do you say to her?"

"Thanks, Gab-ri-la," the delighted little girl said before she runs back to her mother holding her new dress.

"Thank you so very much, Your Highness," Elena said. "It's beautiful."

"It may be a little thing, but doesn't that make you feel good, Your Highness?" Danielle asked.

Stepping back a few steps so that Elena can't hear, Danielle said, "Your Highness, if you look around and observe carefully, you will notice that most commoners, while not well off, have enough to survive and be comfortable. Scattered amongst them are a few ruffians, thieves, and even robbers. Also, a few beggars and many of them are feigning disabilities. With the life they been exposed to, most are probably already beyond redemption and it may be that they are undeserving. But a few, such as Elena and her little girl could be saved. She doesn't ask for or need charity. What she needs a job that pays enough so she can feed herself and her little girl. She and Alicia are living in a room, with a dirt floor, that is barely suitable for farm animals. Do you know what likely will happen to her and Alicia? With winter approaching, she will be forced to sell her body to feed Alicia. She will be old at thirty and dead a few years later. Also, the prospects for Alicia are as bad or worse.

"I would give her work at the Manoir de Barbarac and, even though I could pay little more than room and board, it would be far better than what she has. However, I fear that to give her hope and have it dashed would be horrible. That would happen if I don't prevail in my Petition. The cruelties she would suffer from Rodmilla de Ghent before being dismissed…" Then with a few tears running down her face, Danielle continues, "I'm sorry, Your Highness, it just beaks my heart."

"Danielle, you shame us," Gabriella replies.

"Your Highness, I'm sorry, if I have said or done anything to offend you…"

"No, it's all right. You have demonstrated more passion this afternoon than I have witnessed in all the time I have been in France." After conferring with her interpreter in Spanish, she writes a note. Then calling out, "**Elena**, please come here."

Fearfully, Elena approaches and bows, "Your Highness."

"Elena, take this note. You and Alicia go to Hautefort and hand the note to the guards. They will take you to someone that will give you employment and a room for you and Alicia.

"Thank you, Your Highness. And God bless you," Elena replies gratefully.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Danielle replies almost tearfully. That was a very good thing you did. What you did—the dress for Alicia and a position for Elena. The word will spread and the people will love you for it. I know, you cannot solve all the world's problems and you can't save everyone. Many people are incorrigible and beyond help, and may not deserve saving. But sometimes a person just needs and deserves a helping hand. Elena for example, She is really a good person. I promise, she is honest, a hard worker, and she will not disappoint you. You have saved Elena and Alicia from a horrendous existence and I cannot fully express my gratitude."

"No thanks are necessary, Danielle. I should be thinking you for giving me credit for the dress you furnished and giving me a better understanding of France. Helping Elena and Alicia is something I felt I had to do. Since I have arrived in France with little to keep me occupied and away from my home and most of my friends, I have been bored and miserable. Maybe you have helped my find my purpose in life."

"Danielle, you seem to do that. Help people find their purpose in life," Prince Henry observed.

"Your Highnesses, you give me too much credit. Sometimes I just happen to be in the right place at the right time with a few word of support. However, any ideas were already a part of you. At best, all I did was to encourage you to think about implementing them just a little sooner."


	6. The Trial

**Author's Notes:**

I don't know much about Ecclesiastical Courts in the later Middle Ages and I am only willing to do a limited amount of research. Therefore, **I am exercising some creative license regarding Ecclesiastical Courts**. Since court rules are slow to change, I will presume court rules are very much like they are in modern day courts.

Modern day courts frown upon any attempts to influence the public. However, that may be because they don't trust juries. They arrogantly think themselves immune. The reason juries are sometimes locked up is to keep them from being influenced by news. However, you never see the judge locked for the same reason. Since human nature would not change much in only a few centuries, I presume judges of the late Middle Ages, like the hypocritically modern day judges, would think likewise. If they believed themselves to be immune to public opinion, they might not have made efforts to prevent it. In any event, that is my explanation that Danielle and her friends would not be prevented from influencing the public prior to the trial.

**

* * *

Chapter 6—The Trial **

Upon returning to the Manoir de Barbarac, Princess Gabriella said, "Danielle, is there someplace you and I can speak alone."

"Yes, Your Highness. Our apple orchard is quiet and has a nice view. I am certain Marguerite and Jacqueline will be happy to keep His Highness and Captain Laurent entertained inside.

With members of the royal guard maintaining a respectful distance, Danielle, the Princess, and her trusted translator enter the orchard. "What is it, between you and Henry? He can't keep his eyes off you and you keep avoiding him."

"Was I that obvious, Your Highness?" Danielle responds questioningly.

"Danielle, don't misunderstand. You have done nothing wrong, but I'm not blind. I can see that, in spite of your efforts not to show it, you have feelings for Henry. Although, I must say that you are almost acting like you are afraid of him"

"I'm not afraid of Prince Henry, Your Highness. Perhaps I fear myself. You see Prince Henry is the first and only man I have fallen in love with and, even after a month, I haven't gotten over him. And, I'm trying, Your Highness. I really am." Danielle responds with sincerity.

Princess Gabriella thinks of her own Spanish love and replied, "I understand, Danielle. Believe me I do understand."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"The prince and I have not consummated our marriage," Gabriella confesses.

"I have heard rumors to that effect, Your Highness," Danielle replied.

"Neither the prince nor I wanted this marriage. It was forced upon us. I love another man and I can see now that Henry, also, may love someone else."

"At first, Henry and I disliked each other far too much to consummate the marriage and then … "Danielle, can you keep a secret?" Gabriella asked.

"Danielle nods and said, "Yes, I can, Your Highness."

"Henry and I wish to keep our options open so we have made a pact. We have decided, at least for now, not to consummate the marriage. That way in time, perhaps, both kings may agree to an annulment. However, I may leave it up to Henry. I will not do anything to encourage him, but neither will I continue to resist. After all, Henry is handsome and he can be very charming."

"I know, Your Highness; except, when he is insufferable," Danielle replies to which Gabriella laughs.

"Danielle, in ways, this has been my best day since arriving in France. "You asked me earlier if it made me feel good—you know, giving the dress to Alicia. Alicia's smile and the way her whole face lit up; that, and then Elena's gratitude. It did make me feel good. I just wondered. Why did you choose Elena and Alicia instead of someone else?" Gabriella asked.

"Your Highness, I have learned much from my father, when he was alive, and the books he gave me to read. Even the church has limited resources so choices must be made. However, there are a couple of criteria. First, the children are out future so they must be given primary consideration. Second, many people are needy but some will make it without help, some are beyond help, but some just need a little help to make all the difference in the world and so they may be the most deserving.

"Elena was in that final group. She is a good mother. Often, she would go hungry so Alicia would have enough to eat. By helping Elena, you help Alicia and the future of France. Finally, by helping Elena and Alicia, France will receive back more than her costs. Some people would take advantage of your generosity and steal from you. Others either cannot or will not work. However, Elena is honest, has skills, talents, and is a hard worker. As a result, she will contribute more than her wages, room, and board. That is the best kind of charity for not only do you receive back more than you give but, in addition to making a real difference in their life, the person benefits far more by earning respect and self-esteem from their hard work than they would from just charity alone."

Gabriella cannot help but be impressed by Danielle. Her beauty and the way she stood out at the ball last night, the passion she demonstrated in the market, and now her honesty and intelligence. _I can see what Henry sees in Danielle_, she thinks to herself. _She is wise beyond her years. Danielle would make a great queen_. "Danielle, I need a friend and someone I can confide in. I hope you will consider being my friend and confidant," Princess Gabriella asked.

"I would be honored, Your Highness," Danielle replies.

"And when it is just you and I alone or with family, it's simply Gabriella."

"Gabriella … I like the sound of it," Danielle replied.

"Whenever you are at Hautefort and have a few minutes come see me for a chat or tea. You won't need an appointment. I will leave instructions with the guards that you are to be admitted," Gabriella stated.

After the Prince and Princess had departed, Marguerite fluffed her hair and exclaimed, "The prince and I had an entirely agreeable visit. I shouldn't be surprised if drops by often," she stated.

Jacqueline just rolled her eyes and said, "I thought he was just being polite."

"What would you know? You were spending all your time gawking at Captain Laurent. "Why if it wasn't for me, the prince might have been bored to tears," Marguerite replied haughtily.

Three days later, Danielle visited Gabriella and asked about Elena and Alicia. Gabriella asked Danielle to come with her. "This is the nursery for babies and younger children," Gabriella pointed out to Danielle. Danielle noticed that Alicia, was clean, her hair trimmed and brushed, and was wearing an almost new dress.

Danielle hugged Alicia and said, "Alicia, you're so pretty. Is that you doll?" Alicia was so proud of her new rag doll and insisted on showing it to Danielle and Gabriella.

Next Gabriella took Danielle to the kitchen. "Elita, may we speak with Elena for a few minutes?" Gabriella asked the kitchen supervisor.

"Of course, Your Highness," she replied as she sent someone to find her.

"How is Elena doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Splendid, Your Highness. Even when I give her the hardest and dirtiest tasks, I only need to tell her once. She does them well and never complains. I could use another half dozen just like her."

When Elena arrived, after she bowed to Gabriella, Danielle gave her a hug and asked, "How are you and Alicia doing? Do you need anything?

"We are doing wonderful, Danielle. We don't need anything more. During the day, Alicia gets to play with the other children and we have a nice room for our time together in the evenings," Elena replied. Although not yet noticeable, Elena was beginning to regain some of the weight she had lost from months of severe malnourishment and, although, she was working hard, Elena did not appear bone weary like she had in the market three days earlier.

It was four days later that Danielle bumped into Henry in the hallway near Princess Gabriella's quarters. "Danielle, it is good to see you. What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"I was planning on visiting Princess Gabriella, Your Highness; however, she is not in her quarters," Danielle replied.

"I believe she is with her parents. The king and queen of Spain have decided they need to return to Spain and they need some time with Gabriella before returning. Perhaps, I can help," he stated.

"No, it's not really important. I can come back in a couple of days," Danielle replied.

"Danielle, you are always avoiding me. Can't we spend some time together as friends and talk, "Henry asked softly.

"Your Highness, you are a married man. We shouldn't be alone together. People will talk and get the wrong opinion," Danielle replied without a lot of conviction in her voice.

The prince had a roguish grin on his face. "Danielle, the royal library has an astonishing number of books. It is quite, and it has a librarian so we will not be alone. And, since you are so fond of reading, perhaps you might join me there," Henry said encouragingly.

Danielle's pulse quickened. Of course she'd heard of the royal library and she was excited at the thought of actually going there. "It is not fair, sire. You are exploiting my weakness. However, I suppose it would be all right for a few minutes." Danielle knew she was flirting with fire but a just a few minutes couldn't hurt. She could control the situation and, besides, she really did enjoy being with the prince.

The prince's dark eyes lit up as a small smile spread across his face. He offered his hand to Danielle. "Today I am simply … Henry," he said gently.

"Henry," Danielle said quietly. Then remembering the masque, she said, "No, Your Highness, I can't. I might forget again."

"I offered you the world and at the first test of honor I betrayed your trust. But, please, Danielle … can't you forgive me," Henry beseeched.

"Danielle just couldn't stay mad at the handsome young prince. "Well … all right," she replied gentle. "But don't you dare let it happen again," she added mischievously.

For almost two hours Henry and Danielle talked. At one point Danielle reminded Henry of his suggestion that he might be able to help with her Petition and asked if he might speak to King Francis on her behalf. However, Henry demurred. Of course, King Francis could make a ruling for Danielle. After all, he is the king and his word is law. The problem is that Danielle had already involved the Ecclesiastical Courts and King Francis, especially on matters that he was not greatly concerned with, would be reluctant to interfere into the domain of the church since that might offend the Pope.

Danielle thought to herself. _If I am going to win my case for the Manoir de Barbarac, I cannot expect help from the royal family_. "I have lost track of the hour," Danielle stated. "I must be going."

"Danielle, will you meet me tomorrow at the ruins of Amboise," Henry asked expectantly.

"I really must be going," Danielle replied as she hurried off. As Danielle quickly departed, Henry realized Danielle was offended by his failure to lend support to her Petition.

* * *

Monsieur le Pieu had not taken any action. At first, le Pieu was advised that he could file an action against Rodmilla. However, his attorney advised him that he should wait until after the resolution of Danielle's Petition. At that time he could still file an action against Rodmilla de Ghent and there might even be a chance he could reclaim Danielle. 

Celeste was able to use her influence to have the case transferred to Bishop de Richelieu. Celeste's family was instrumental in getting him promoted to Bishop. Also, Rodmilla had submitted a motion that the case be dismissed giving her ownership of the Manoir de Barbara. So on the morning of the trial, in a crowded courtroom and after Rodmilla pointed out that widows are granted their husband's lands and authority, the court granted her motion and dismissed the case.

Leonardo da Vinci immediately made a motion that the court stay all outstanding orders to give him time to file an appeal. Bishop de Richelieu, not wishing to appear unreasonable to a courtroom full of observers, granted the stay for two weeks. Rodmilla left the court looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. She looked at Danielle and just gloated.

Leonardo reminded Danielle that public opinion would sway the court. Even before most people heard the results of the court hearing, Leonardo, with Danielle at his side, went to the public square. Then, after getting the attention of a large number of people, Leonardo announced the results of the hearing and asked, "How can such a ruling be justified by the court without even listening to the merits of the case. You should all ask your parish priest to explain it for I cannot." Of course, whenever someone of Leonardo's statue speaks, people listen.

"For the next week, Danielle, Gustave, Maurice, Paulette, and Louise would speak to people at the market and public places and ask the same question and suggest that they get the answer from their priest. During the week, over sixty people asked their priest that question. The priests would ask the Bishops and the Bishops would ask the Archbishop. Even Princess Gabriella asked the Archbishop. The Archbishop knew that if sixty people asked about the outcome of the trial, twenty times that number would be interested in knowing the answer.

To a great extent, the church was political and the Archbishop was concerned about the perception of justice. So the Archbishop granted a new trial and the trial was scheduled to be held three weeks after the original trial. Also, he reassigned the original judge to the case, and let it be known that he was taking a personal interest in the case. It was well known that, unlike Bishop de Richelieu, the Archbishop had earned his position on merit, not politics. His interest in the case meant that he would not tolerate any hanky panky.

As Leonardo explained, Danielle knew that the outcome of the trial would hinge on her Father's letter to Nicole leaving her and her unborn child his estate; and, to a lesser extent, on the credibility of Rodmilla in justifying her treatment to Danielle. So while Rodmilla was acting behind the scenes to manipulate the court, Leonardo and Danielle concentrated on the legal aspects of the trial, and the questions and answers.

Maurice, Paulette, and Louise knew and would be willing to testify that Auguste had demonstrated by his words and actions that he intended for Danielle and not Rodmilla to inherit the Manoir de Barbarac.

Leonardo and Danielle had planned what they would do and say in court. Rodmilla, on the other hand, never prepared well. However, she had rights as a widow and that was a very strong position.

When the trial started, the courtroom was packed and many additional people were outside. At the beginning of the trial, Leonardo wanted to demonize and discredit Rodmilla by portraying her as a person lacking ethics and as a malicious liar. Legally, demonizing someone, except where the truth of their statement is in question, should not have much force on the case. However, in fact, people and the courts cannot help but be influenced when someone is shown to be a dishonest or despicable person.

The first witness Leonardo called was Jacqueline. Something Rodmilla had not anticipated. Danielle knew that Jacqueline was basically honest and, she also knew, that Jacqueline would tell the truth after being sworn in.

Leonardo showed Jacqueline the candlesticks and upstairs painting and asked, "Are you familiar with these items?"

"They are our candlesticks and the upstairs painting," Jacqueline answered.

"Do you recall any conversations regarding the items turning up missing?

"Mother asked Paulette where the candlesticks were and Marguerite said the upstairs painting was missing too."

"Did Rodmilla de Ghent say what she was going to do about the missing items?"

"She said she was going to withhold Paulette, and Louise wages until the pilfered items are returned."

"When did you next see the items?" Leonardo asked.

"The day following the masque when Monsieur le Pieu returned them," Jacqueline replied.

"How did Monsieur le Pieu come into possession of them?

"I'm not sure, I believe they were among the items that mother had sold to him."

On cross-examination, Rodmilla's attorney asked, "Did you see who took the items?"

"No, I didn't," Jacqueline answered.

"Then you really can't say who took them, can you?"

"No, I cannot," she replied.

Next Leonardo called Monsieur le Pieu. "Monsieur le Pieu, is there a time these items were in your possession?" Leonardo asked.

"Baroness de Ghent sold them to me," le Pieu replied, causing murmurs in the crowd.

"In fact, is it not true that on the day after the Masque Ball, you delivered several cart loads of items to Rodmilla de Ghent in exchange for Danielle de Barbarac?"

"Yes," le Pieu simply replied.

"How is it you were in possession of all those items?" Leonardo asked.

"Rodmilla de Ghent sold them to me."

Leonardo then called Paulette and asked, "In addition to the candlesticks and the painting in the upstairs hall do you know of any other item, returned by le Pieu that Rodmilla de Ghent claimed was pilfered and for which she withheld wages from you and the other servants."

"The gilded mirror," Paulette answered.

"So, in fact, isn't it true that Rodmilla de Ghent would take items belonging to the Manoir de Barbarac, sell the items to Monsieur le Pieu, and then blame you and the other servants for pilfering the items, and then withhold the value of the items from your wages?"

"Objection, leading the witness," Rodmilla's attorney said.

"Overruled, I will allow the question. The witness will answer," the court replied.

"Yes, the Baroness would take and sell the items. Then she would blame the theft on us and withhold our wages," Paulette replied to more murmurs from the courtroom.

Leonardo recalled Jacqueline. "Do you know Mademoiselle Danielle de Barbarac?"

"Yes, she is sitting at that table," Jacqueline answered.

"What is your relationship with Mademoiselle Danielle de Barbarac?" Leonardo asked.

"She is my stepsister."

"By that, do you mean she is the daughter of your mother's late husband, Auguste de Barbarac and the stepdaughter of your mother, Rodmilla de Ghent?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes," Jacqueline simply replied.

"Do you recall on the night of the Masque Ball, Rodmilla de Ghent telling Prince Henry words to the effect, "Her name is Danielle de Barbarac and she has been a servant in my home for the past ten years? Leonardo asked.

"Yes."

"Is a servant an accurate description of how she has been treated by the Baroness de Ghent for the past ten years?"

"Yes."

"Would you describe her as an unruly and disobedient child?"

"No, usually she would do whatever my mother asked."

"How would you describe her duties and the manner in which she was treated by Rodmilla de Ghent?"

"She was treated just like any other servant. She would feed the animal, carry water, clean the manoir, help cook and serve my mother, Marguerite and myself."

"Is that, also, how your sister and Danielle's stepsister, Marguerite was treated?"

"No, Marguerite didn't do any of those things."

"Did Rodmilla de Ghent often buy Marguerite expensive gowns and jewelry, and take her to Hautefort?

"Yes, many time."

"Did Rodmilla de Ghent ever buy Danielle expensive gowns and jewelry, or take her to Hautefort?

"No, she only gave her the clothes for a servant. She never took Danielle to Hautefort."

"How much did Rodmilla de Ghent pay Danielle for working as a servant the past ten years?"

"She did not pay her anything."

On cross-examination, Rodmilla's attorney asked, "Do you recall a time that Danielle hit Marguerite giving her a black eye and threatening to pull her hair out?"

"Yes, it occurred two or three days before the Masque ball," Jacqueline replied.

"Is that the action of an obedient child? In fact, isn't that the action of an unruly child?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"So in fact, isn't it true that Danielle was a disobedient and unruly child?" Before Jacqueline could answer, Rodmilla's attorney continued, "I have no further questions of this witness."

On re-examination, Leonardo asked, "Do you recall the circumstances leading up to Danielle striking Marguerite?"

"Danielle had a dowry for her wedding from her mother consisting of a gown, beaded slippers, and other items. Mother was going to give the gown and slippers to Marguerite to wear at the masque and Danielle said, _These are my mother's_. Then Marguerite replied, _Yes, and she's dead_. That is when Danielle struck Marguerite," Jacqueline replied.

"So, it was only after Rodmilla and Marguerite were going to steal the only clothing of value that Danielle owned, clothing that she held dear, from her deceased mother, and, in addition, only after cruel and insensitive remarks by Marguerite about Danielle's mother that Danielle struck Marguerite. Is that how it happened?" Leonardo asked.

"Objection, Your Honor. A mischaracterization of Marguerite's statement," Rodmilla attorney said.

"I'll allow the question. The witness will answer."

"Yes, that is how it happened, Your Honor," Jacqueline replied.

"As a result, was Danielle punished?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes, she was severely lashed."

"Up until that time and before the Masque Ball, do you recall any other instances of Danielle striking Marguerite or any other member of the household?"

"No," Jacqueline simply replied.

"So, until that incident, for ten years Danielle obeyed the orders of Rodmilla de Ghent and was not an unruly child. Would that be a true characterization of how Danielle acted?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes, she did as she was told and did not cause any problems. Although, I recall earlier that morning, When Marguerite asked, _What about our breakfast_? Danielle replied, _You have two hands. Fix it yourself_."

"But, until then, there were never any examples of her disobeying Rodmilla de Ghent. Is that correct?"

"Well, during the first two or three years, there were a few little things that didn't please my mother." Jacqueline replied softly.

"So, before Danielle reached the age of reason, you are saying she acted like a child rather than an adult. Is that a correct characterization?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes."

Next I call the Lady Danielle de Barbarac, Leonardo announced. "Please state your station in life up until the death of your father."

"I was freeborn and the only child of lawful marriage between Auguste de Barbarac, the owner of the Manoir de Barbarac, and the Lady Nicole de Lancret. My father was very prosperous and I lived a life of privilege. My father always told me, that no matter what, that he was first and all a father and that I would inherit the Manoir de Barbaric. That is confirmed by what he wrote in a letter and will to my mother, shortly before my birth leaving the Manoir de Barbarac to us in the event of his death.

"What caused the death of your father?" Leonardo asked.

"Objection, calls for an opinion, unless Signore da Vince is suggesting that Petitioner quote an official finding," Rodmilla's attorney said.

"Sustained," the court ruled, "Please confine your questions to the facts."

"Describe the events leading up to your father's death," Leonardo asked.

"My father was robust, energetic, and in all aspect he appeared healthy up until the arrival of Rodmilla de Ghent. He died two weeks after Rodmilla de Ghent arrived at the Manoir de Barbarac."

"Objection, Your Honor. Pure conjecture; the witness is suggestion that Rodmilla de Ghent caused her husband's death," Rodmilla attorney bellowed.

"Overruled; you may explore that during cross-examination.

"Describe any changes that occurred after the death of you father, Auguste de Barbarac," Leonardo asked.

"At the time of the death of my father, Auguste de Barbarac, the Manoir de Barbarac was very prosperous with fifteen servants, considerable livestock, and land under cultivation. Also, there was a strongbox containing gold and silver. Rodmilla de Ghent spent the gold and silver, and sold most of the servants and livestock. Further, she allowed most of the land under cultivation to deteriorate."

Danielle continued, "During this time, she was spending the wealth of the Manoir de Barbarac for her lavish lifestyle and for the extravagant support of her daughters, especially Marguerite. However, I, the rightful owner, did not share in any of the wealth of the Manoir de Barbarac. Furthermore, I was wrongfully forced to be an unpaid servant of Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters Jacqueline and Marguerite."

"Do you recall if there was any immediate change in how you were treated following the death of your father?"

Within days after my father died I was moved out of my room and Marguerite was given my room and most of my possessions."

"Was there anything more?" Leonardo asked.

"On the day of Saint Jude, Rodmilla de Ghent committed a crime by selling me to Monsieur le Pieu of the Château Beynac. Since I am freeborn and without debts, Rodmilla de Ghent wrongfully and with malice of forethought sold me to le Pieu. I have filed with the Sheriff a criminal complaint for that criminal action by Rodmilla de Ghent. Rodmilla de Ghent told me she sold me so that she wouldn't look like paupers when the King arrived and so I wouldn't distract the prince. In other words, she expected Prince Henry to marry Marguerite and when the royal family arrived she wanted to appear prosperous, and she did not want me around because she knew Prince Henry would show interest in me instead of Marguerite."

"Objection, Your Honor. The witness is stating opinions," Rodmilla's attorney said.

"Overruled," the court replied.

On cross-examination, Rodmilla's attorney asked, "It is true, is it not, that no official finding was ever made that Auguste de Barbarac's death was the result of any criminal act."

"There was no serious attempt to investigate the cause of my father's death. No one suspected until later that Rodmilla de Ghent would do such a dastardly deed."

"Just answer the question. Was Auguste de Barbarac's death ruled to be caused by anything other than natural causes?" Rodmilla's attorney demanded.

"No," Danielle simply answered.

"Has the Sheriff acted upon your criminal complaint filed against Respondent?"

"No, but every month, robbers and murderers are being hung by the hundreds. No doubt those are more dangerous crimes and take priority in spite of the seriousness of Rodmilla de Ghent's crime.

"But, it is not true, that is just conjecture on you part?"

"I believe murder is a more serious crime and I believe most people would agree. Are you suggesting that murder is a less serious crime?" Danielle asked causing some laughter in the courtroom.

"I am the one asking the questions, you just answer the questions" Rodmilla's attorney admonished.

"Please forgive me for being astonished that you would ask such a ludicrous question," Danielle replied.

"Your Honor," the attorney whined. Please instruct the witness to just answer the questions.

"The witness will just answer the questions, and please refrain from commenting on the questions," the court admonished softly.

"Yes, Your Honor," Danielle replied.

"Isn't it true that whatever intentions your father may have had prior to his marriage to Baroness de Ghent that, after his marriage, he never told you or gave you a will leaving you the Manoir de Barbarac?" Rodmilla's attorney asked.

"No, that is not true. Even after I said to my father, _you are a husband now_, he replied, _A husband true, but a father first and forever_. My father made it clear that he only married Rodmilla de Ghent so I could have a woman's influence. He made it clear that it was I and not her that was first in his life and that I and not her would inherit his estate," Danielle replied.

I call Maurice, the head steward, of the Manoir de Barbarac," Leonardo stated. "Please describe your position at the time of the death of Auguste de Barbarac."

"I was Auguste de Barbarac's head steward for the Manoir de Barbarac. I had been with him for years, even before he was married to the Nicole de Lancret. I would manage the manoir during his frequent business trips and he trusted me to look after his affairs."

"Describe to the court how Danielle was treated up until her father's death."

"It was obvious to everyone that her father loved her very much. He treated her like a princess. We all did. She was such a delightful child. There was never any doubt, in anyone's mind, that she would be the future owner of the Manoir de Barbarac," Maurice replied.

"Describe to the court how Danielle was treated after her father's death."

"It was disgraceful the way the Baroness took her room and possessions, and moved her into the attic. Danielle did everything to please the Baroness and all she got in return was more work and criticism. The Baroness would not even allow her own stepdaughter to eat at the same table with her. Instead, in addition to all the other work she was assigned, the Baroness required her to stand and wait, hand and foot, on herself and her two daughters, Jacqueline and Marguerite."

After calling Louise and recalling Paulette to reconfirm some of the previous testimony Leonardo stated the Petitioner rests.

Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, through her attorney, asked for a short delay so the Bishop said, "The court will be in recess until 1:00 p.m."

Rodmilla did not like how she was characterized in court and wanted to refute and justify her treatment of Danielle. After all, Danielle is a commoner and not of noble blood. Her attorney realized, however, that sometimes the more something is stirred the worse it stinks. He felt the less said about the treatment of Danielle the better. Nothing good could come from further opening that can of worms.

After an hour of discussion, Rodmilla finally agreed with her attorney to keep it simple. It was decided that they would rely on her right as a widow since _Widowhood gave women their husband's lands and authority_.

Legally, according to Rodmilla's attorney, this should be an open and shut case. Rodmilla is Auguste's widow and, legally, the treatment of children is not a factor. However, Danielle has won public support by portraying Rodmilla as an evil stepmother and the Archbishop is very concerned about the perception of justice. In his mind, laws are made to be interpreted in a manner to obtain justice.

Rodmilla's attorney decided that Jacqueline should be his first and best witness. She was used, effectively, by Leonardo to demonize Rodmilla. However, that can be to their advantage because now she has credibility with the court.

"Jacqueline, during the ten years Danielle was under the care of her stepmother, did she receive food, clothing and shelter?" Rodmilla's attorney asked.

"Yes."

"Was she malnourished?"

"No," Jacqueline replied.

Next Rodmilla's attorney called Marguerite. "Marguerite would you say your mother treated Danielle as fair as she treated you and Jacqueline?"

"Yes, she treated her very fairly."

"Would you say that any difference in the treatment Danielle received was solely the result of your mother's desire to use reward and punishment in the training of Danielle and her daughters?

"Yes, she was trying to train us to act like ladies and Danielle was always so difficult."

Leonardo knew he could have objected to the leading questions, but decided not to.

"Your witness," Rodmilla's attorney said to Leonardo.

"Your Honor, may we approach?" Leonardo asked.

In a side-bar, Leonardo said, "Your Honor, I need to question this witness motivation and candor."

"He's suggestion the witness might lie, Your Honor," Rodmilla's attorney stated.

"Your Honor, Marguerite has a great deal at stake in the ruling of this court. I only need to make certain that her answers are not biased in an attempt to influence the outcome," Leonardo stated.

"I'll allow it, but keep it limited," the court ruled.

"Marguerite, is Rodmilla de Ghent or Danielle de Barbarac more capable of managing the Manoir de Barbarac?" Leonardo asked.

"My mother," Marguerite replied.

"Why is that?"

"My mother is of noble blood while Danielle is just a commoner. Mother understands that people are separated by their stations. Danielle doesn't understand that. She insisted that we work in the kitchen and that the servants eat at the same table with those of us of noble blood. Under her direction, the servants would be running the manoir."

"Then would you recommend to the court that the Manoir de Barbarac be awarded to Rodmilla de Ghent and that Danielle's Petition be denied?"

"Yes, of course."

"And no doubt, you would claim you are telling the truth because you have nothing to gain by your testimony. No further questions of this witness," Leonardo replied knowing Rodmilla's attorney would fall for his carefully laid trap.

"Marguerite," Rodmilla's attorney asked during re-examination. "Would you be willing to lie to the court to get the ruling in favor of your mother?"

"No, I always tell the truth."

On re-cross, Leonardo asked. Do you recall several months ago when you and Rodmilla de Ghent visited with the queen?"

"Yes."

"That was quite and honor, was it not?"

"Yes, a very great honor," Marguerite replied

Rodmilla knowing where this was leading asked her attorney to object. "Objection, Your Honor," Her attorney said to the court.

"Your Honor, may we approach?" Leonardo asked. In a side-bar, Leonardo said, "Your Honor, if you will just bear with me for a couple of more questions—this has a direct bearing on the credibility of the witness."

"I'll allow it, but don't overdo it," the court replied.

"Marguerite, I am sure you are aware of the penalties for lying under oath. During your visit with the queen, do you remember any mention of Comtesse Nicole de Lancret?" Leonardo asked.

"I believe she was mentioned," Marguerite replied.

"Is there such a person?" Leonardo asked.

"Not exactly," Marguerite replied uneasily.

"Explain to the court what you mean by **_not exactly_**," Leonardo asked.

Marguerite, visibly on edge squirmed in her chair and looking at Rodmilla for help, replied, "It was a name Danielle used."

"And, who told the queen Comtesse Nicole de Lancret was engaged?" Leonardo asked.

"My mother," Marguerite answered quietly.

"Speak up so everyone can hear," Leonardo demanded.

"My mother said she was engaged."

"Was that the truth?"

"Well, not completely," Marguerite replied nervously.

"**You lied to the queen**?" Leonardo asked forcefully and threateningly.

"No, it was my mother," a very frightened Marguerite replied.

"But didn't you knowingly allow the queen to be misled?"

"I didn't think it was my place to speak up," Marguerite replied hesitantly.

"No further question of this witness," Leonardo replied.

"Your Honor, may we have a short recess to confer with my client?" Rodmilla's attorney asked.

"Court will resume in thirty minutes," the Bishop replied.

"Baroness, you know, of course, that Signore da Vinci is going to question you about your visit with the queen," her attorney asked.

"Well, we both know, the queen is not going to be called to testify and frankly I don't recall any discussion about the Comtesse Nicole de Lancret. Furthermore, Marguerite has a vivid imagination and before we go back in, I will remind her that she can't be certain about what was said during our visit to the queen. I am certain the she will remember how she is often confused and that she may have just dreamed it."

"I believe we should stick to the issue of your right as a widow to inherit a husband's property and try to discredit the legality of Auguste's letter to Nicole. Those are the two important issues. I don't want Signore de Vinci questioning you about the disparity of treatment between Danielle and your other two daughters, and I don't want him questioning you about withholding the servants' wages for missing items. Therefore, to prevent questioning in these matters, I believe we should stipulate that Danielle did not receive equal treatment and that wages may have been withheld. And, that wages are a separate issue and if wages were withheld the servants should petition the court for unpaid wages. Stipulating these issues will minimize their impact and will not influence the court and public opinion as much as emotional testimony in court."

After court resumed, in a side-bar, Rodmilla's attorney stipulated that Danielle did not receive equal treatment and wages may have been withheld, and reminded the court that the servants have the right to petition for back wages. Leonardo was unsuccessful in arguing that wages were withheld, not that may have been withheld. Therefore, Leonardo would not be allowed to bring up the issues during cross-examination, if not examined in the initial testimony.

"I call Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent," her attorney said. "Baroness, are you the widow of and were you married to Auguste de Barbarac."

"Yes."

"Was the marriage consummated?"

"Yes."

"Did you have anything to do with the death of Auguste de Barbarac or did you in anyway contribute to his death?" Rodmilla's attorney asked.

"Absolutely not. In fact, I was greatly distressed and mourned his death for years"

On cross examination, Leonardo asked, "Baroness, do you recall Marguerite's testimony regarding Comtesse Nicole de Lancret?

"Yes."

"Was Marguerite telling the truth? Did you, in fact, lie to Her Majesty, the Queen of France?"

"Marguerite has a vivid imagination and she is often confused about where and what she thinks she heard," Rodmilla replied.

Leonardo could see where this was leading and would not fall into their carefully laid trap. He re-called Marguerite. "Marguerite, during the court recess a few minutes ago, did you speak to your mother the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent?"

"Yes."

"After speaking to you mother, do you wish to change your story about the Comtesse Nicole de Lancret?"

"Yes, I…"

"No further questions," Leonardo quickly said cutting her off. "I am certain there are people here, besides Danielle that heard Prince Henry tell Danielle, _My mother said you were getting married_."

"Objection, hearsay, was there a question there, Your Honor?"

"I withdraw the statement," Leonardo replied before giving the court time to rule. Leonardo knew the court heard the statement, the truth of which would be easily verified.

"The Respondent rests," Rodmilla's attorney said.

For his closing statement Signore da Vince said:

_Your Honor, the facts of this case are clear. In both law and equity Petitioner should be awarded the Manoir de Barbarac._

_**First in law: **_

_Concerning allodial land: If the father and mother be not living, let brother and sister succeed. And _**_From the Magna Carta: C.1. _**_Let sisters succeed equally with brothers to the inheritance of the parents. And **C.2. **The children are first in the succession of an inheritance. In the inheritance of him who dies intestate the children are first. _

_No doubt Respondent will point out the rights of a widow. But the court cannot ignore the law giving inheritance to the children. In this case to Danielle de Barbarac._

_In law, even greater preference must be given to a man's will. Ten years ago, in a letter and will, Auguste de Barbarac, bequeathed, in the event of his death, his estate to the Nicole de Lancret and her unborn child, Danielle de Barbarac. Although, not written at a typical will, in law, the court must take substance over form. The document was written in his own handwriting. Therefore, it does not require a witness. That document alone established in law Petitioner's right to the Manoir de Barbarac. _

_The court should not take the self-serving statements of Rodmilla de Ghent over the statement of Maurice, the chief steward of the Manoir de Barbarac. Unlike the Respondent, who would greatly profit, he has nothing to gain by lying. Furthermore, Respondent by her harsh and greatly unequal treatment of Danielle de Barbarac, her lies to justify wrongfully withholding of servants wages, her misrepresentation of Petitioner at the Masque Ball, and her lies to the queen demonstrates her disreputable character._

_**Second in equity:**_

_Irrespective of the law, equity demands that Petitioner prevail. It is well established in law that justice should prevail. Christ in his example of the talents in Matthew 25, 28 & 29 said, "So take the talent from him, and give it to him who has the ten talents. For to everyone who has will more be given, and he will have abundance; but from him who has not, even what he has will be taken away." Respondent is even worse than the one talent man because he, at least, kept the one talent. However, Respondent has taken the Manoir de Barbarac and wasted its assets on her lavish and wicked lifestyle until it is only a fraction of its former value._

_Also, equity demands that the right a widow of only a few days must not be given preference over the rights of a man's own child. It cannot even be argued that the marriage damaged Respondent. Unlike a virgin bride, that could be considered soiled goods, Respondent was a woman in her thirties with children. In no way can it be justified that she should be so greatly rewarded at the expense of Petitioner and the only child of Auguste de Barbarac. Any possible consideration for the rights of Respondent has been many times repaid during the last ten years in which she not only used up much of the wealth of the Manoir de Barbarac but, in addition, received ten years unpaid service and the labor from the Petitioner._

_Furthermore, to deny Danielle de Barbarac's Petition would reward evil over justice. In addition to all the evil deeds heretofore described, Respondent committed a crime of unimaginable evil by unlawfully and with malice of forethought selling Petitioner to Monsieur le Pieu who then kept Petitioner in chains._

_The law, equity, and justice demands that this honorable court grant Petitioners request and unconditionally declare her to be the sole and rightful owner to the Manoir de Barbarac._

For his closing statement Rodmilla's attorney said:

_Your Honor, the facts of this case are clear. Respondent should be awarded the Manoir de Barbarac. The law is very clear: Widowhood gives women their husband's lands and authority. Yes, it is true, "If the father and mother be not living, let brother and sister succeed." However, in this case a parent, the Respondent was living. A stepparent, in the eyes of the law, is still a parent. Everything Signore da Vinci said in his closing statement is just smoke and mirrors to distract from that one irrefutable fact._

_Signore da Vinci quotes the bible comparing the Manoir de Barbarac to talents. However, land is not coinage that you can invest with a banker. With land you have weather and storms to contend with. The Bible Genesis 41, 29 & 30, speaks of seven years of plenty followed by seven years of famine. Clearly during years of famine land cannot be expected to prosper. The Baroness de Ghent was placed in the difficult position of caring for the Manoir de Barbarac, and her children and servants. She did the best she could._

_Also, Signore da Vinci makes the ridiculous claim that Maurice, the chief steward of the Manoir de Barbarac, is unbiased. Respondent, to pay her taxes, was by necessity forced to sell Maurice. However, Petitioner had the good fortune to be able to buy him back. Further, Petitioner is bribing Maurice by temporarily treating him, not as a servant, but as a member of the household. Therefore, Maurice feels indebted to Petitioner and is not an unbiased witness. Clearly, his testimony about the intentions of Auguste de Barbarac should not be given serious consideration._

_Furthermore, Signore da Vinci would paint Respondent as a merciless woman that treated Petitioner in a dreadful manner. However, the proof is in the pudding. If Signore da Vinci's description is to be believed, Respondent would be a dirty, malnourished, and uneducated lady. However, that is not the case. Respondent provided Petitioner with food, clothing, shelter, and training to become a lady. Look at Petitioner. Not only is she well dressed and articulate, she even attracted the attention of a Prince. Clearly, that is proof, that however harsh her method may have appeared to be, that Respondent knew what she was doing and thereby did well for Petitioner._

_The law is clear. This honorable court must deny the Petition and affirm the right of Respondent to inherit the Manoir de Barbarac._

After both closing statement, the Bishop said, "The court will issue a ruling in two weeks, the court is adjourned."


	7. The Agreement and Ruling of the Court

**Chapter 7: The Agreement and Ruling of the Court **

After the court temporarily ordered Rodmilla out to the Manoir de Barbarac, Rodmilla sold an expensive necklace and moved into a local inn. Rodmilla did not like how she was portrayed during the trial, nor was she convinced that she would prevail, so she met with Celeste and Isabelle for some behind the scenes manipulation.

Rodmilla hired Louis de Secondat to write and submit a _Friend of the Court_ brief that the court could use as his own opinion to rule in favor of Rodmilla. Although, Charles Louis de Secondat was not flamboyant enough to be an accomplished trial lawyer, he was recognized as having one of the great legal minds. Three days after the trial, Celeste extended to the judge an invitation for dinner and entertainment. To prevent the appearance of impropriety and of influencing the court, Rodmilla would keep a low profile. However, both Celeste and Isabelle would use their feminine charm and wiles to influence the judge.

Isabelle pointed out what a splendid brief Louis de Secondat had written. "It clearly establishes all the legal reasons the Manoir de Barbarac should be awarded to Baroness de Ghent."

Then Celeste pointed out to the judge, "In a couple of years another position for Archbishop will open and you are a top contenders. And it would certainly be unfortunate if you did not get the position because you ruled for a commoner over a noble."

"Also," Isabelle said, "Baroness de Ghent has ten years experience managing the Manoir de Barbarac while Danielle has no experience. Therefore, she would mismanage the manoir and eventually lose it anyway because she would be unable to keep order and control over the servants."

"Furthermore," Celeste said, "when the position for Archbishop comes open, it would look very bad if you awarded the Manoir de Barbarac to Danielle and she ended up losing it due to poor supervision and her inability to discipline the servants."

Both Rodmilla and Celeste were smart enough to remain silent about the ex parte (one side only) meeting with the judge. However, a few days later Isabelle, while having tea with Queen Marie, let it slip that they had met with the judge and that he would be ruling in favor of Rodmilla. Queen Marie was aware of Danielle's frequent visits to Princess Gabriella and as a result she had maintained an interest in the trial. Also as, Leonardo told Danielle, weeks earlier, Queen Marie has a strong sense of justice and so she did not approve of the improper ex parte meeting that excluded Danielle. She wrote a note to the Archbishop, expressing her concern, and asked him to look into it and report back to her.

The Archbishop, after speaking to the judge, visited Queen Marie while she was having tea with Princess Gabriella. "The judge told me he never met and discussed the case with Baroness de Ghent. He told me he did receive a _Friend of the Court_ brief from Louis de Secondat. However, that is now part of the court records and is available to the Petitioner. The judge told me he has not made a final decision because the arguments for both sides are very close. However, the judge is persuaded that nothing good would come from a ruling awarding the Manoir de Barbarac to Danielle de Barbarac, a young lady without experience. The judge pointed out that the Baroness with ten years experience found it difficult to manage the manoir. Therefore, he is very concerned that great harm would occur if he awarded the manoir to Danielle and she ended up losing it due to her youth and inexperience. I believe I must agree with that conclusion," the Archbishop stated.

"Your Excellency, I find Danielle to be highly intelligent and that she has good judgment. Regardless of her age and experience, I don't believe you should judge her capabilities without even meeting and speaking to her," Princess Gabriella said.

"Well, of course, I would be happy to meet with her, Your Highness," the Archbishop replied not wishing to appear unreasonable. Therefore, it was agreed that a meeting with Queen Marie, Princess Gabriella, the Archbishop, and Danielle would be scheduled the following afternoon.

"Danielle," Princess Gabriella said prior to the meeting. "Your prospects for the Manoir de Barbarac do not look good. The judge believes you do not have the experience to manage the manoir. King Francis and Queen Marie do not wish to interfere in a church matter and I am not in a position to be of much help. The Archbishop did agree to meet with you and this may be your only chance to make a good impression and convince him that the manoir will do well under your stewardship."

"Mademoiselle," the Archbishop said. "You are very young and lack experience. How would you be able to manage the Manoir de Barbarac?"

"Your Excellency, how much experience did the maid, a peasant that could neither read or write, have at age sixteen when she successfully defended herself against a breach of marriage complaint? And, at age seventeen, how much experience did she have when in five days she raised the siege of Orleans? Something Charles VII had not done in months. Also, how much experience did she have when a couple of months later she crowned him king? Danielle replied.

"That may well be. However, I understand the Manoir de Barbarac has deteriorated during the last few years. If Baroness de Ghent, with ten years experience is having difficulty managing the manoir, why should I believe a young lady without experience could do better?" The Archbishop asked.

"Your Excellency, Rodmilla de Ghent does not have ten years experience. At best she has three months experience repeated forty times. She refuses to learn from her mistakes. When my father died the manoir was very prosperous. If Rodmilla had just stayed out of the way, Maurice, our chief steward, would have profitably managed the manoir and Rodmilla de Ghent could have had a nice income. Instead, almost everything she did was wrong. First, she replaced Maurice as head steward with an incompetent flatterer. Second she replaced the overseer of the vineyard because she thought he was a more impressive looking carriage driver. Then she stopped paying the farmers a percentage of the crops. That meant the farmers received inadequate wages in addition to removing their incentive to produce. Finally, instead of paying for needed repairs, she spent the money on her lavish lifestyle."

"Also, Your Excellency," Danielle said as she continued, "unlike Rodmilla de Ghent, my first love is the Manoir de Barbarac. I will see to the needs of the manoir before I spend money on expensive gowns and the trappings of an extravagant lifestyle. Furthermore, I am willing to work and I'm used to getting my hands dirty."

"Perhaps the church could appoint an overseer to manage the manoir," the Archbishop said.

"And would the church pay for this overseer? The manoir scarcely has sufficient funds to manage until crops can be planted and harvested. Further, I have Maurice, my father's chief steward, to assist in overseeing the manoir. No one knows and loves the manoir more than we do and any church appointed overseer would blame me for his mistakes. While I welcome any advice, the final decisions must be mine. If necessary give me the manoir with a one-year probation. If the manoir has not improved after three months, six months, and one year, I will withdraw my Petition. With winter, the first three months will be the most difficult. Nevertheless, I am confident that I can turn the manoir around," Danielle replied.

"If we do this, what is to become of Baroness de Ghent and her daughters, Marguerite and Jacqueline?" the Archbishop asked.

"I will furnish and maintain our nicest cabin for Rodmilla de Ghent so she can comfortably live out her remaining days. In addition to providing staples so she can prepare her meals, I will furnish her fresh eggs and milk daily. Marguerite and Jacqueline can remain until they marry. All that I will require of them is to clean their own rooms and help prepare their meals," Danielle replied.

Queen Marie, who had just been listening, spoke up. "Your Excellency, I don't wish to interfere with any decision of the church, but what Danielle suggests sounds reasonable. Perhaps I should talk to Baroness de Ghent and get her feeling on the matter."

"Baroness," Queen Marie said after Rodmilla objected to Danielle's proposal, "I suggest you accept this fair offer, unless you would prefer to appear before the King and me, and answers questions regarding the statements you made to me about Comtesse Nicole de Lancret."

Rodmilla knew the penalties for lying to the queen. So in response to Queen Marie she said, "Of course I would agree Your Majesty, I just wanted to point out that the court orders regarding the selling the manoir's property should remain in effect and that since my daughters and I are of noble blood we should not be required to prepare our own meals." Rodmilla believed she would give up very little because, with those stipulations, Danielle could not possibly improve the manoir and, even if Danielle could, Rodmilla would make sure it didn't happen. She was convinced that Danielle would fail during her probationary period.

Danielle had no intention of selling her father's prized possessions and the manoir's property so she agreed to the stipulations plus an additional stipulation that the Baroness and her daughters would be provided the carriage and driver twice weekly for trips to Hautefort and other local locations of their choice. The final agreement was made part of the court order as follows:

_The court being fully advised finds and orders that:_

_1. Mademoiselle Danielle de Barbarac is freeborn and any claim to her by Monsieur le Pieu, whither as a wife or servant, in null and void. _

_2. That the letter and will of Auguste de Barbarac unconditionally, grants the servants Maurice, Paulette, and Louise the right to claim freeborn status._

_3. The letter and will of Auguste de Barbarac leaving the Manoir de Barbarac to his wife and unborn child, Danielle de Barbarac, takes priority over the rights of the widow Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent to inherit the Manoir de Barbarac. _

_4. That great harm might occur to unconditionally award the Manoir de Barbarac to Danielle de Barbarac over the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent because Danielle de Barbarac is young and inexperienced and may not be able to manage and maintain the Manoir de Barbarac. _

_5. The Manoir de Barbarac shall be awarded to Danielle de Barbarac with a one-year probation. During the probation, Danielle de Barbarac shall show to the court that the Manoir de Barbarac has improved with an increase in assets, after three months, after six, months, and after one year. Otherwise, the Manoir de Barbarac will revert to Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent._

_6. Danielle, during the next thirty days, will repair, and furnish the cabin previously occupied by the chief steward Maurice and his wife. After thirty days, the cabin shall be maintained and made available to Rodmilla de Ghent, rent free, for as long as she shall live._

_7. The daughters of Rodmilla de Ghent, Marguerite and Jacqueline, shall be provided rent free quarters within the primary residence of the Manoir de Barbarac until they marry._

_8. Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters, Marguerite and Jacqueline, shall be provided prepared meals daily within the primary residence or in the cabin of Rodmilla de Ghent. _

_9. Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters, Marguerite and Jacqueline, twice weekly, shall be provided a driver and carriage for trips to Hautefort and other local areas of their choice._

_10. The court orders issued to Rodmilla de Ghent and Monsieur le Pieu of the Château Beynac forbidding the sale or removal of any property of the Manoir de Barbarac, except for perishable foods, until a final disposition of this case or until after first obtaining a hearing and permission of this honorable court for any property to be sold or disposed of shall be extended to include Danielle de Barbarac._

Almost immediately, upon hearing about the ruling of the court, le Pieu spoke to Rodmilla about how she was going to repay him for what he paid for Danielle. Rodmilla assured le Pieu that Danielle could not possibly pass even the first three months of her probation period and, at that point, the manoir and possessions would revert to her.

"Okay Madam, I can wait another three months. However, at that time I will expect the return of my goods or payment," le Pieu stated firmly.

After the ruling of the court, Danielle's first order of business was to start re-staffing and making improvements to the Manoir de Barbarac. It would be difficult because although she still had forty-eight gold francs she would need to buy food, seed, and supplies until crops could be planted, harvested and sold. Maurice, Paulette, and Louise agreed that the six francs each Danielle had given them would be adequate pay and that they would forgo wages until early summer when the first crops were sold.

Because of winter, the first three months would be the most difficult time to show the court improvement to manoir. However, it could be done if Danielle could repair existing cabins, repair fences, prune the apple orchid, and start clearing the land.

During the next ten days, Danielle interviewed hundreds of people. She proved to be an excellent judge of talent and even a better judge of character. Danielle explained to everyone that she could provide room and board, but wages would be deferred until early summer when crops could be harvested and sold. Danielle was sympathetic to orphans and others in need. However, most had been on the street too long to be well adjusted and did not have good character, and the needs of the manoir had to be her primary consideration. So, before making a selection, whither a child or adult, Danielle made the effort to be certain he/she was the type of person she needed.

The first person Danielle hired was a big muscular young man, twenty years old named Lionel. He was the son of a blacksmith from a small ville. There was not enough work for two blacksmiths in the ville so he had left to seek employment elsewhere. He was a gentle and easy going young man. Still, if necessary, Lionel would also serve as Danielle's bodyguard and protector. To assist and be trained by Lionel, Danielle selected Pierre, a young boy age ten.

Although it hadn't been used in years and needed repairs, the manoir had a blacksmith shop. Lionel primary job would be to restore the blacksmith shop, repair and make new farm tools, and shoe horses. He would have extra time to contract outside work and, after first taking care of the needs of the manoir, Danielle would allow Lionel and Pierre to keep fifty percent of his earnings for outside work. Not much, but it would be a start to making the manoir productive.

Danielle hired Seymour, a mason and carpenter, to direct the work for repair of the buildings and cottages, and later to build new cottages. Seymour was in his forties and due to a hard life and arthritis was unable to do much work. He was able to survive by finding employment doing small jobs. Although, no longer able to do hard work, Seymour had great skills, would prove to be an excellent teacher, and could direct the work of the other servants.

Danielle hired Carissa a widowed seamstress with a seven year daughter named Dori. Carissa, in addition to making the clothes for the servants, was skilled enough to take outside work and could make elaborate gowns. Danielle would allow her to keep forty percent of what she earned.

Danielle hired Varden and his young bride Dominique to manage the vineyard and make wine. Varden was raised on a vineyard. He was the youngest and perhaps the most talented of five brothers. Although, he could have stayed and worked for an older brother, rather than just following orders, he far preferred to make the decisions to manage his own vineyard. He would consider it his vineyard since Danielle allowed him complete decision making authority. Further, Danielle would allow him to keep half of what he sold. The vineyard was in poor shape since it hadn't been cared for in years, but Varden and Dominique would soon have it productive and even enlarge it.

Danielle hired two farmers; a very young single man and the other with a wife and two children. Danielle also selected six children ages nine to fourteen to help and be trained by the farmers. Although the children would receive less, Danielle would let the farmers and children keep half of the crops.

One mistake Rodmilla made was to never put the great stallion out for stud. When her father died, the stallion was extremely fast and had great blood lines. Although, getting up into years, he could still be great so Danielle put him out for stud. After so many years, his fee would only be ten gold francs and few takers. Danielle had learned from her father that a slow mare with great bloodlines produced better than a fast mare from slow bloodlines. Therefore, if the mare had great bloodlines and was not of high value because of injury or a fault where her stallion was strong, Danielle would wave the stud fee in exchange for an option to purchase the colt within the first sixteen month for two-hundred gold francs. Since most of the mares had been sold early for a low price, and most of the owners just wanted another horse, most would take Danielle's offer. In a couple of years, this would prove to be a astute move by Danielle for one of the colts would end up being a very fast stallion worth thousands of gold francs.

After her initial staff was selected, Danielle's first priority was to clean and make repairs to the cabins so her staff would have adequate housing. Later, as she added staff, new cabins would be built. After finishing the cabins, repairs were made on the barn, and blacksmith shop. Then after fences were repaired and replaced, the farmers would start clearing the land in preparation for planting crops. Danielle let the staff know that they were to show respect to Rodmilla and her daughters. However, they were only to take orders from Maurice and herself.

Danielle suspected that when Rodmilla returned she would use every opportunity to take and sell property belonging to the manoir. Since Dori was a very bright girl and inquisitive girl, after Rodmilla returned and moved into her cabin, Danielle asked Dori to watch Rodmilla, whenever she was inside the primary residence and to also keep an eye on Marguerite. To Dori, that was great fun. Under the pretense of visiting her daughters, on the very first time inside the primary residence, Rodmilla, with Dori watching, took an expensive book and hid it in her handbag. Dori immediately told Danielle.

In the presence of Carissa, Dori, Paulette, and Louise, as Rodmilla was leaving, Danielle asked, "Madam, have you taken any property belonging to the manoir?"

"Of course not, I resent the question," Rodmilla replied angrily.

"She put it in her handbag," Dori exclaimed.

"Madam, please hand me your handbag," Danielle ordered.

"I'll do no such thing. You dare take the word of a child over mine?" She barked.

"Madam, you will hand me your handbag, or we will take it by force. Paulette you take Rodmilla's handbag while Louise and I hold her."

"Don't you dare touch me. I am of noble blood," Rodmilla shrieked while Danielle and Louise grabbed her.

"Madam, the book you stole is worth fifteen gold francs. As a penalty, I am taking an equal amount from your handbag. In the future, should any item belonging to the manoir turn up missing, I will take the value of the item from you either in cash or personal property. Furthermore, you must obtain my permission before you are allowed back into the house," Danielle stated firmly.

"You can't do that. I'll take it up with the king," Rodmilla threatened. She was aghast at the idea that she would need Danielle's permission to enter the primary residence, and after Danielle took the fifteen gold francs Rodmilla had very little remaining from the necklace she had sold.

"You may do that. With this many witnesses, I believe the king may find that an even greater punishment would be appropriate," Danielle replied.

After Rodmilla departed, Danielle thrilled and rewarded Dori by giving her one of the fifteen gold francs she had taken from Rodmilla's handbag. Dori was so thrilled that for the next few days she followed Marguerite everywhere. Her constant shadow got on Marguerite's nerves to such an extent that she snapped, "Dori, don't you have something else to do?"

On the third day after she returned, Rodmilla demanded that servants haul and heat water for her baths and carry firewood to heat her cabin. However, it wasn't in the agreement and court decision so Danielle said, "You have two hands. Haul your own water and carry your own firewood."

For three hours each morning, Danielle would teach the children sixteen and under reading, writing, and arithmetic. With lots time on her hands, Jacqueline would often volunteer to assist. Jacqueline discovered that she was both a good teacher and enjoyed teaching so, after a couple of weeks, she took over teaching the children leaving Danielle free for other duties. After school, the children would help the adults.

Most of the time, except when occupied elsewhere, Danielle worked along side of the other servants. This impressed the staff and developed a camaraderie that motivated them to even greater efforts.

Once or twice a week, Danielle would still visit Princess Gabriella. The courage and resourcefulness demonstrated by Danielle was rubbing off on Princess Gabriella. Out from under the domination of her father King Charles V, she became more self-assured and started developing a backbone. In early January she visited home and, after renewing her relationship with the love of her life, refused to return to France. Gabriella told her father that she had not consummated her marriage with Henry and never would. She let King Charles V know that if she was forced to return to France that she would return to Spain and have an affair with the man she loves.

Gabriella wrote and sent a letter by courier to Henry, telling him what she told her father. Henry, in turn, told King Francis that he would respect Princess Gabriella's wishes and if she produced an heir to the throne, it would not be by him.

The actions and words of the Prince and Princess started letters and diplomatic meetings. Discussions included a possible annulment. Nevertheless, it would take months before both Kings would even agree to modify the treaty to eliminate the marriage clause.

Gabriella had told Danielle she was visiting her home but gave no indication that she would not return. So on a nice sunny day in mid February, Danielle visited Hautefort to see if Gabrielle had returned and ran into Henry.

"Your Highness!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Danielle, I need to speak with you. It's about Princess Gabriella," Henry stated.

"Did anything happen? Is she okay?" A concerned Danielle asked.

Henry gently took Danielle's arm and, as he led toward the royal gardens, said, "Come let me explain." When they arrived at the royal gardens, Henry motioned to an aid and said, "This will take a while to explain. Would you like something to eat, wine … hot tea?"

"Maybe some hot tea. What is this about?" Danielle replied with growing apprehension.

"Gabriella is still in Spain."

"When will she be returning?" Danielle asked.

"That's what I need to explain. And, this is very confidential. You are to speak to no one about this," Henry replied.

"Your Highness, please … you are scaring me. Has something happened to Princess Gabriella?"

"As far as I know, Gabriella is fine, but I don't believe she will be returning to France."

"I don't understand, Your Highness", a confused Danielle replied. "She's a princess of France and your wife. How can that be?"

"She never was happy to be forced into this marriage and so our marriage never has been consummated. While in Spain, Gabriella became reacquainted with the man she really loves and refuses to return to France and I support her decision," Henry replied.

"So, what's going to happen?" Danielle asked.

"I believe both kings are very upset. I know my father is. However, other than returning Gabriella by force and keeping her under guard, what can they do? I know there are negotiations taking place but, in the end, I believe they will agree on the marriage being annulled," Henry replied.

After three months, during the first inspection, with the obvious improvements to the manoir and crops being planted, the court had to agree that Danielle had successfully passed her first probation test. Danielle only had twelve gold francs remaining. The others she had spent on food, supplies, seed, and other items necessary for the manoir. There would be little remaining expenses before the crops could start being harvested and sold. The manoir was earning some income from one stud fee, the blacksmith and seamstress, and Danielle could raise extra cash by selling some of her gowns and jewelry she received from Marguerite during the equitable division of personal property directed by Father de l'Orme


	8. Conclusion

**Author's Notes: **

To: phobos 19. Re your review of 2005-06-07 as follows:

_Medieval inheritance laws would automatically grant ownership of the manoir to Daniel upon her reaching the age of 16, or her marriage. Rodmilla would be granted protectorship of the manoir until that time. If she refused to give control of the manoir over then it would be taken up with the king and the court of wards, it wouldn't go to trial. The church would uphold the kings decision and advise._

As you may know, my first priority, except for the **_what if_**, is for the story is to conform to the movie. My second priority, after complying with the first priority, is to be reasonably historically accurate (However, I only do a limited amount of research).

Also, I realize what I find on the internet may have errors. Nevertheless, errors or not, an internet search revealed the following:

_The Court of Wards and Liveries (England), 1540-1645: Land Inheritance_

_This research guide only covers the inheritance of land by those (usually wealthy) people who held some of their lands as tenants in chief of the crown, and were therefore subject to various feudal dues._

_The Court of Wards and Liveries, which replaced a previous, looser, system of administering the king's feudal dues, was established as the result of two statutes in 1540 (32 Henry VIII c. 46) and 1542 (33 Henry VIII c. 22). When a tenant-in-chief (holding land directly from the Crown) died, his or her land reverted to the crown until the heir paid a sum of money (a relief), and was then able to take possession (livery of seisin) of the lands. However, if the heir was under age (under 21 for a male heir, under 14 for an heiress) then the wardship of the heir, custody of their lands and the right to arrange their marriage passed to the monarch, until the heir came of age. The wardship and marriage was not usually kept in Crown hands, but was sold, sometimes to the next of kin, often simply to the highest bidder._

_The Court was a financial institution, responsible for collecting these feudal revenues. However, it also had to cope with the practical and legal consequences arising from wardship and livery. When feudal tenures were abolished by the Long Parliament in 1645, the Court also came to an end. The abolition of the Court was confirmed by Charles II in 1660 (12 Charles II c. 24)._

Therefore, it appears you comments would only be applicable in England after 1540 and after the setting of the movie.

**

* * *

Chapter 8—Conclusion **

After Danielle passed her first probation test, le Pieu insisted Rodmilla pay him for all the items he had returned in exchange for Danielle. However, Rodmilla would not be able to pay without first selling most of her jewelry and personal possessions so she refused. As a result, le Pieu sued Rodmilla for the value of the items he had given for Danielle. Rodmilla immediately filed a motion for dismissal claiming (1) that, until the court rules otherwise, the items were the property of the Manoir de Barbarac and therefore, le Pieu only returned the manoir's property—property he had no right to keep; and (2) that even if le Pieu did own the items they were given in exchange for all the rights and interest Rodmilla had in Danielle. Therefore, it was like a quit-claim deed. That is, she gave up any right and interest she had in Danielle in exchange for the items. She did not warrant that she owned or had title to Danielle.

In dismissing the lawsuit, the court used the term, **_let the buyer beware_**. Otherwise, it was the responsibility of le Pieu, and not the courts, to make certain he is receiving adequate value in a transaction. Losing both Danielle and the property caused le Pieu to become blood-boiling furious and he was determined to appeal. However, his attorney convinced le Pieu that he had very little chance of prevailing, and that pursuing an appeal would not worth his time, energy, and costs.

* * *

With diplomatic discussions regarding Princess Gabriella, it did not take long for word to leak out that Gabriella may not return to France and that the marriage may be annulled. How word leaked out would not be determined. Some diplomat or aid, after obtaining a promise of secrecy, just had to tell his wife or close friend. People are like that. They can't keep a secret—they just have to tell someone. Nevertheless, even though they themselves cannot keep a secret, they trust the person they tell not to tell anyone else. 

Upon hearing the rumors about Princess Gabriella, Rodmilla is so elated that she temporarily forgot about her desire to sabotage Danielle's efforts to improve the Manoir de Barbarac. The important thing would be for Henry to marry Marguerite and then they could move into the castle. Rodmilla thinks to herself, _With Princess Gabriella out the picture, Prince Henry will have to choose Marguerite as the best and only choice. Marguerite is so refined and beautiful. Certainly, Henry could not possibly choose someone that does hard labor and is as common and unsophisticated as Danielle. That obtuse girl even works in the fields._

* * *

In early March, Jacqueline accepted a proposal of marriage from Captain Laurent. They planned a June wedding. Perhaps, under the pretense of again meeting and offering his congratulations to Jacqueline, the fiancée of the Captain of the Guard and his good friend Captain Laurent, Prince Henry, along with Captain Laurent, visited the Manoir de Barbarac. 

Rodmilla was standing outside her cabin, thinking about how she could arrange an interlude between Henry and Marguerite. Then suddenly! It was impossible. Nevertheless, there was Laurent, with Prince Henry himself, riding toward the manoir.

_Think clearly, think logically_, Rodmilla commanded herself. She smoothed back her glossy black hair and straightened her dress before making a dash to the back entrance of the manoir's primary residence. Danielle had ordered Rodmilla to ask for permission before entering. However, Rodmilla never paid much attention to that. Rodmilla had stayed away mostly because that horrid little urchin, Dori, followed her every move.

But this was no time to dwell on misfortune. Because Rodmilla had the feeling her ship had finally sailed into port. Rodmilla found Marguerite gaping at the prince through the drawing room window. Rodmilla cupped Marguerite's face. This was the daughter with potential … with Marguerite's face and figure, she could win the heart of any man. The prince would surely succumb to her charms if mother and daughter played their cards right.

"Change quickly girl and do it with utmost care, because you are about to be visited by your future husband," Rodmilla said, her eyes bright.

Marguerite let out a half gasp, half giggle.

"Remember, courtesy is currency," Rodmilla added, swatting her on the behind and gesturing toward Marguerite's bedchamber. "Now go!"

Then Rodmilla's glance fell on Jacqueline, who stood hovering in the background. "You! Help her!"

"Your Highness, what a lovely surprise," Rodmilla said, rising from her curtsy and bestowing her most charming smile on the prince, who for some reason had been looking in the direction of the farmers and Danielle. Not that it mattered. "I wasn't expecting such handsome company." She gestured to the room around her, which had just undergone that fastest tidying up it had ever had. "To what do we owe this honor?"

Prince Henry smiled. "I wished to give my congratulations to your daughter, Jacqueline, on her engagement."

"Oh … well yes of course, Your Highness." Rodmilla wondered why she, of all people, had ended up not only with a vile stepdaughter like Danielle, but also with a flesh-and-blood daughter like Jacqueline, who was so … so … so _gauche_. Then looking at the prince coyly, she added, "I am looking forward to having such a fine young man as my son-in-law."

As if on cue, Marguerite burst into the drawing room; eyes wild and hair disheveled, a near panic-stricken Jacqueline on her heels. Rodmilla forced away the tight, strained smile that naturally appeared on her lips, and instead gave her daughter the most approving of looks. _Better to keep her relaxed … much easier to make a good impression on the prince that way. And at least she had the good sense to wear her most revealing gown_.

"Oh, hello ladies," Rodmilla said gracefully, as if the prince dropped by everyday. "Look who's here."

"Your Highness," the sisters said in unison, dropping in a synchronized curtsy.

Rodmilla turned to the prince. "May I again present Marguerite Françoise Louise of the House of Ghent? I know she is looking forward to renewing your acquaintance."

Marguerite beamed. Jacqueline gave a tiny, self-conscious cough.

"And Jacqueline," Rodmilla added, barely noticing the smile that Captain Laurent gave her younger daughter. Rodmilla was too busy planning her next move.

"You may indeed present them," Prince Henry said. "Jacqueline you are getting prettier every day and, I must say Marguerite, that gown looks incredible on you."

"This old thing?" Marguerite cooed. "You are too kind."

Rodmilla resisted the urge to wink at her daughter. Then noticing the prince looking at that annoying little monster, Rodmilla fought back a frown and said, "This is Dori, the daughter of one of my servants."

Dori bowed. "Dori, I'm pleased to meet you," the prince said.

"Her face lit up with a big smile, as she replied, "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Dori, ask Paulette or Louise to bring our guest some wine. And Your Highness … Laurent, won't you please have a seat," Rodmilla said, as the excited little girl went off to give the message to Paulette and Louise.

To the consternation of Marguerite, after a few minutes, Prince Henry asked where Danielle was. Masking her resentment, Rodmilla at first thought about saying Danielle had left. However, she knew Danielle was working in the fields. She decided it would be better to let Henry see the contrast between her beautiful, well-dressed daughter and that grubby Danielle working in servant's clothes. Giving Marguerite a slight wink, she said, "Marguerite, why don't you take His Highness to see Danielle?"

Understanding her mother's intention, Marguerite replied, "Oh yes! Your Highness, if you will come with me."

* * *

"Your Highness! What are you doing here?" A surprised Danielle said, as she curtsied to the Prince. 

Henry smiled! "I wanted to see you." Then lightly taking Danielle's arm to lead her away from the others, he said, "Come, talk to me for a few minutes."

There is something about a pretty girl with windblown hair, a smudged face, and a tattered gown that young men often find just as alluring as a lady all dolled up.

At times, Marguerite can be empty-headed, but she is not blind. She saw Henry's expression, the way his face lit-up, when he saw Danielle. An expression Henry did not have for her. Marguerite remembered that at the ball, Henry gave more attention to Danielle. And now, even when Danielle is dirty and working in servant's clothes, Henry is still obviously more interested in Danielle. Marguerite cannot help it. Her confidence and self-esteem were taking a hit. Marguerite may not give up on Henry, but she will no longer put all her eggs in one basket.

Realizing her younger sister was the first to become engaged caused Marguerite to put more emphasis on getting married herself. It was not long before Marguerite was seeing Jean de la Fin the younger son of a vidame, the lowest titled noble and typically serving a bishop. This caused a big quarrel with Rodmilla who wanted Marguerite to keep pursuing Prince Henry.

"At the very least you should marry a Duc; not the son of some lowly vidame," Rodmilla insisted.

However, Jean was very handsome, confident, and self-assured and the chemistry between them was explosive. Furthermore, Marguerite's hormones were far more aroused by the sizzling hot-blooded attraction between herself and Jean than the though of being with some older man of high rank. Rodmilla's constant criticism of her involvement with Jean just made Marguerite more resolute so within a month, Marguerite and Jean were engaged.

Marguerite's engagement left Rodmilla feeling very unhappy and despondent. For years she had coached and taught Marguerite how to become the wife of a prince, so she could be the mother-in-law and power behind a future king; and now with Marguerite about to marry the younger son of a lowly vidame all her hopes and expectations vanished. To Rodmilla, Hell could not be much worse than living out her remaining days on this despised manoir. With little to keep her occupied and without a goal to aspire to, she seldom ventured out, became very cantankerous and ill-tempered, and received few visitors. Unless Danielle could get Rodmilla to change—to work in her garden, teach the children, and/or take an interest in her daughters, she would live out her remaining years an embittered woman that even her daughters and future grandchildren would seldom visit.

* * *

King Charles V just could not accept the fact that his daughter had grown up to become her own person or even that women had minds of their own. So after months of badgering, Princess Gabriella agreed to return to France. King Charles V wanted a grandson that would be in direct line to being the King of France. However, Princess Gabriella wanted to be with the love of her life. Before leaving Spain, Princess Gabriella promised him that she would remain true and that within a few months she would return to Spain. 

The Queen of Spain was pretty much convinced that even if Gabriella returned to France, things would not change. Nevertheless, to acquiesce to her husband, she returned to France with her daughter. King Charles thought, while in France, the Queen could persuade Gabriella to consummate her marriage. In any event, Princess Gabriella and Danielle were pleased to renew their friendship. Gabriella told Danielle about the man she really loved and how her father was being so stubborn and pigheaded. "Sometimes, I believe all men are like that", she joked. Danielle invited Gabriella and her mother to visit the manoir to see the improvements. And like she would with any visit from royalty, Rodmilla made certain that she and Marguerite made a good impression on the princess and queen.

After returning to France, Gabriella and Henry renewed their pact with even more conviction than before. It did not escape the notice of the Queen of Spain that sometimes Prince Henry and some pretty French Mademoiselle would leave together in the evenings and disappear until late at night. Nevertheless, in honor of the visit from the queen of and the return of Princess Gabriella King Francis decided to throw a ball. A masked ball.

For the masque, Danielle dressed as the Greek goddess Athena. Carissa made Dainiele a simple white gown. The full skirt was ankle length. The top was hip length, sleeveless and trimmed with a band of gold cloth and gold cording. There was an attached sheer drape. Lionel made a thin crown or headband of highly polished brass and a narrow matching brass mask to fit around Danielle's eyes. Dressed in her costume, crown, and sandals, Danielle truly looked like a Greek goddess.

Danielle's poise and the simple elegance of her white and gold dress was such a contrast to the other courtiers that she quickly caught the attention of Nicolas d'Angorne, the handsome twenty-two year old elder son of a duc. In Rodmilla's opinion, other than the prince himself, Nicolas would be perfect for Marguerite but he only seemed to have eyes for Danielle.

Danielle and Nicolas danced, drink wine, talked, and later went to the outside upper walkway where Danielle allowed Nicolas to kiss her briefly before returning inside. Nicolas invited Danielle to visit their castle and meet his family. During her two day visit, Danielle made a hit with Ana, the seventeen year old sister of Nicolas. Ana was fascinated by Danielle's descriptions of her meetings with both Henry and Gabriella. Nicolas tried to talk Danielle into staying longer, but Danielle had felt her responsibilities to the Manoir de Barbarac required that she return. She did let Nicolas know that he was welcome to visit her most any time.

Danielle easily passed her six-month probation test. The manoir was doing so well that the bishop indicated the final one-year probation test would just be a formality.

During the first week of June, Jacqueline and Captain Laurent were married. During the party and celebrations that followed the wedding, Prince Henry spent a lot of time with Danielle making certain that her goblet of wine was always full. During the gaiety associated with her stepsister's wedding, Danielle did become a little tipsy. Nevertheless, after the bride and groom departed, while flirtatiously suggestion perhaps another time, she was still able to deftly decline Henry's invitation to join him in his quarters. Danielle was one of the very few that knew of the pact between Henry and Gabriella; but, while Henry was married, Danielle was determined to maintain proper propriety. However, Danielle's reluctance would only encourage Henry to make greater efforts to see Danielle.

* * *

To have a steady supply and variety of vegetables the farmers used relay and succession planting and would plant both cool-season and warm-season crops. They also planted a very large variety of crops. The manoir has some of the best soil in the province, so the farmers were able to choose quality over quantity. And they used a number of proven methods to protect the crops from pests and varmints. 

When the first crops were being harvested, Danielle made a deal with the proprietor a large upscale café. Each day she would provide him with only the best, most tender, and highest quality vegetables. Although the proprietor was paying a premium price, he was very satisfied because the produce was always carefully selected to be of the highest quality and he only paid for what he used. Each day or as soon as any of the produce showed even the slightest signs of wilting or over-ripening, any produce he had not used would be removed by Danielle and the farmers and sold in the market at a much lower price along with the lower quality vegetables.

This arrangement proved very advantageous to both Danielle and proprietor. The proprietor did not need to take the time to shop in the market place or deal with suppliers that often would try to pass off lower quality produce and the manoir was assured of a steady income during the growing season.

By the time the vegetable were first being harvested, Danielle had used up all of her gold francs. She even sold several of her gowns and the more valuable items of jewelry she received from Marguerite during the equitable division of personal directed by Father de l'Orme. However, now that the crops were starting to be harvested, the manoir was able to show a profit, and Danielle was able to start paying current and back wages.

In late June Marguerite and Jean were married. Rodmilla made a final attempt to talk Marguerite out of the marriage but, if anything, that only made Marguerite more determined. The wedding, attended by Rodmilla, Jacqueline, and Danielle, was held in a church in the diocese of the bishop that Jean's father served. Jean and Marguerite would never have a lot but would always be better off than all but the most prosperous peasants.

By the end of August, the manoir would make a profit of over a hundred gold francs and considerable more would be earned from the vineyard. This would put Danielle and the manoir on sound footing, and allow the cash for the construction of more cottages and additional staff. During the following years the manoir would be even more profitable.

**Epilogue**

By late September Gabriella insisted she was returning to Spain. The two Kings finally realized that the marriage between Henry and Gabriella would not be consummated so they agreed to allow the church to annul the marriage.

After the annulment Henry would almost certainly propose to Danielle, unless she was already engaged to Nicolas. I leave it to the readers to decide if Danielle stays with the manoir she loves, or chooses to marry Nicolas or Henry.


End file.
